If I Had You
by TigerWolf1
Summary: Draco has spent the summer watching a mysterious and strangly different red head, towards the end of the summer an event occurs that allows them to spend more time than they expected togeather. Will Ginny recipricate his feelings? Romance fights and a ne
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
A/N I don't own the characters (Duh!) the plot however I own. *Smiles *   
He sat on his bed in only his boxers. After being flustered about by his parents' friends, he had carefully shut the thick door locking him inside the room he called his own in the large marble walled manor. By locking himself inside he was locking them out. Out of his room and out of his life. His room didn't have a fireplace to remove the icy temperatures that inhabited it. His father had taken this cautiously into thought, knowing with out the fireplace his son could not escape to the more distant places that floo powder would allow.   
So alone in his room, clutching a green crushed velvet throw, a very large leather bound book, and a glittering hawk feather quill, Draco Malfoy prepared. A hint of music played out of his magic radio so no one standing outside would even have the slightest clue what he was up to. Perhaps they would think he had a girl up there with him. He merely smirked at the thought. Pansy had left earlier, disgusted that Draco hadn't taken her to his room. Something about her had changed. No, that wasn't quite right, it had been Draco who had changed. And oh how the change had hurt him. He had fallen victim to the enemy and she had no clue Draco was hers.  
Draco smiled as he opened the pages that had become a nightly ritual. In his fancy quill pen in a tiny neat cursive he wrote:  
Virginia Elyse Weasly  
The page blurred and filled with color splashing and swirling until a picture became clear. It didn't stop at a picture however. The picture moved around as if real. Draco watched as Ginny Weasly sprinted up stairs, squinting her eyes tightly as if trying not to let the tears that were coming so fast find there way down her cheeks.  
Draco stared in horror unable to know exactly what had caused her to cry but with a certain guess in mind.   
"Potter," even as he whispered it he could feel the color rising on his usually pale cheeks. His always-emotionless face was pained and he had to look away as Ginny fell to her bed, now sobbing uncontrollably. Draco knew that any second one of her brothers, her mom, Hermoine who was currently staying at the burrow, or Harry himself would come up to check on her.  
The Ginny in the picture seemed to realize this at the exact same instant because she raised her wand and shouted a few locking spells on the door, and dove under the bed. She returned holding a suede bag that though Draco had seen dozens of times throughout the summer of watching he had never been shown the contents. The picture followed her as she jumped from her third story window landing gracefully and noiselessly. She sprinted off a ways in to the forest. Suddenly the book picture had stopped and would follow her no further.   
He cursed wildly, angered by sudden and dramatic end to his view. He turned the page as he finally realized that it was beginning to fade. This time he wrote:  
Lucius Draco Malfoy  
His body tensed up as this picture flew him to the middle of his house where his father no longer wore a tight lip smile but was gripping tightly to Mrs. Malfoy with one hand and a wine glass that had most likely been filled too many times. He was talking vividly with another man dressed from head to toe in black with a hood in the back. The slimy look of grease that made the man's brown hair almost have a hint of green allowed Draco to realize the man as Mr. Nott, another death Eater.  
Mrs. Malfoy looked sick and held a fixed smile she usually wore for father's friends. Draco stared at the several others looking drunk or laying passed out on the couches. The house elves would have it cleaned and perfect again before Mr. Malfoy's hang over would begin and he would yell and hit anything that made the slightest objection. Sure Draco would be locked up in his room till his father was done ranting, but if his father would hit his mother then Draco would intervene as he had done many times. Many scars were the results of this and without the adequate training in curing spells he was unable to erase them from his other wise scoreless body.  
He watched late into the night wondering what would happen if his father's hangover began while guests still remained. His father would probably lock himself into his room leaving his wife to handle the unruly guests. Many Dementors had been brought to the party and were easily sucking happiness out of Death Eaters' wives and children.  
As one passed the door Draco felt an empty cold feeling slide down his back causing shivers to run across his body. On the page Draco watched the serving house elves scuttle across the room shaking and almost knocking over the items on the trays they carried. Draco watched a boy around three, with light blond hair and blue eyes filled entirely with fear, as he scurried across the floor being chased by a dementor. An explosion of emotions raced through his head and he suddenly was struck by a flash back of his past. Something very distant but he remembered it all too well.  
~~Draco's Flashback~~  
"Sit still Draco it will all be over soon."  
"But Dad I don't wanna. I don't follow him, and he will never be my master."  
"You will hush now or you will be roomed with the dementor. Now sit STILL!" Draco's father moved forward swiftly in great strides reaching his son with his wand pulled. He grabbed Draco's arm and began to mutter a curse. Draco looked away thinking no as hard as he could. A sharp pain rang through his arm and he let out a blood-curling scream. His father was simply enraged that the mark was not on his son's arm. He grabbed Draco and opened the door to a scary dungeon looking room and shoved Draco inside. Draco scurried across the floor as the shadows began to move toward him. The dementor appeared and began to drain his very few happy thoughts. Draco screamed and tried to back up and open the door but it was now locked. His father sat on the side of the door listening to the slowly quieting cries of his son.  
~~~**  
Draco was awoken from his thoughts by a similar weeping noise. He looked down at his book and noticed the little boy was now sitting next to his door crying for help. As much as Draco hated getting involved this hit home. He opened his door a crack shooting a partonamus at the dementor and pulled the little boy into his room. Once inside he slammed the door and locked it with several charms. The boy was still shaking quite a bit. Draco smiled realizing that he had just saved a boy while he was still only wearing boxers and a green blanket. He walked over to the ornate desk that sat in the corner, pulled out a chocolate bar, and broke it in two handing the larger chunk to the boy. He took a bite to show the boy nothing had been done to it.  
"What's your name?" Draco realized as he asked that the boy was seeing the emotional part of Draco that in front of most people he worked so hard to hide.  
"Jason. Jason Nott." Draco felt mildly surprised at the answer. He had never realized Mr. Nott had children or a wife.  
"Well Jason my names Draco Malfoy. This is my house, and you are currently in my room. Does your father know where you are?"  
"No, but he doesn't care anymore." Draco smiled realizing the boy had yet another thing in common with him, a father who simply didn't care.  
"Here," Draco said as he handed Jason a sheet of parchment and quill to draw with. He couldn't just give him a book, because of all the ones he owned none were stories, just dark arts. The boy sat nibbling on his chocolate and drawing. Draco returned to his book, pulling the blanket tighter around him.  
They sat like this for quite a while. Draco had been filled with several strange feelings. What had he just done? What would happen to the boy after the party? What would happen to him? With less than a week before school started Draco's mind was clotted already, and he hadn't even been thinking about her.  
A loud bang and several screams interrupted his meaningful thoughts.  
"Come here," he called to the boy as the lights flickered out. They rushed behind his bed with Draco holding the book. He glanced down and was surprised to see several ministry wizards tying up the people down stairs. Someone blasted down his door and several people entered. Mad-eye Moody, Bill Weasly, Arthur Weasly, Dumbledore, Remus and a lady Draco didn't recognize walked in.  
"There's gotta be someone here or there wouldn't have been those charms on the door," Bill called flashing a light around.  
"It's all right, I see them," Moody called, his fake eye flashing toward them. "Come on out boys."  
Without further adieu, Draco stood being careful to make the emotion on his face unreadable. As he stepped out Jason clutched Draco's hand fearfully rubbing his eyes.  
They all looked slightly surprised seeing the little boy who was now hiding behind Draco. Draco stood up straighter still in simply the blanket, which was wrapped neatly around his waist. His wide muscular frame easily hid Jason who still had a death grip on Draco's hand.  
"Mr. Malfoy, who is that you have with you and what exactly was going on here before I entered," Dumbledore asked patiently.  
Draco let a small sneer find it's way on to his face.  
"Come on out Jason, they're not gonna hurt us." Jason reluctantly moved out from behind Draco peering at each face for a small time. "This is Jason Nott. I do believe you know his father?"  
Moody stepped forward to get a better look and the boy who immediately ran behind Draco once more.  
"What exactly was going on up here before we came?" Dumbledore's voice remained patient as he repeated his second question.  
"We were just snacking on some chocolate and doodling I suppose." Draco knew he had power and information this situation and planned on using to it's fullest. "Isn't that right Jason?"  
Jason nodded. Remus looked over at the parchment scattered on the floor. He picked it up looking over the pictures of trees and bugs. He stopped suddenly at one picture.  
"Did you draw this Jason?" He flashed the picture unmistakably of a dementor.  
Once again Jason nodded.  
"Why?"  
"Because Draco made it stop." Jason said a little louder.  
"Stop what?" Remus looked briefly at Jason then gave Draco a piercing stare.  
"He made it stop hurting me." The group looked at Draco with slight disbelief. Draco felt his cheeks fill with color but never dropped Dumbledore's gaze.  
"You stopped the dementor, and sat up here with him safely. Don't you think that your father, a dangerous Death Eater, or Jason's father would punish you severely?" As the woman spoke Draco could feel she had a certain unwanted knowing of the things that took place like this. The others looked with confusion at her.  
"Why would someone punish another for saving his or her kin," Arthur asked running a hand through his thinning hair.  
"Of course I knew, but what makes you think that I like to watch it happen? Besides I've been punished plenty enough to know." Draco ignored Mr. Weasly's confusion. He turned to pick up Jason and the others gasped at the scars that showed on his back. Pulling Jason up so that he was resting on one hip and turned back around. He gave a cruel laugh at their faces. "If this shocks you so then you must be told that this happens to most who are born to Death Eater parents. Just watch… Jason has your daddy ever hit you?"  
Jason nodded pulling up his sleeve to show several tiny cuts. The lady let out a small whimper and quickly placed a hand over her mouth. Arthur looked away as Remus and Bill stepped forward to examine the cuts. Remus pulled out his wand and Jason quickly pulled away his hand. Bill watched startled.  
"It must be that his father uses a wand to punish him," Bill said quietly. Draco adjusted his weight pulling Jason up a bit as he tried to swallow the knot in his throat. It was one thing to be hurt, but it was totally different to know someone else had gone through the same thing.  
"Relax Jason. They are only going to help. It'll feel better when they're done, I promise." Jason looked up at Draco and nervously put out his arm. Bill whispered something and the marks began to disappear. Soon they were all gone except where one scar remained. Draco's mouth opened in shock, as did the woman's. Draco stuck out his own arm and spotted the same scar. The woman stepped closer and with a trembling hand she pulled up her sleeve revealing a third identical scar. She let out a quiet sob and backed away. Dumbledore shook his head sadly. She sighed heavily as she sat down on his bed. Her voice quivered as she spoke.  
"They both are innocent. They both proved it. Let's go home."  
"What do you mean, I mean how can you tell?" Bill exclaimed.  
The woman just sat with her head in her hands staring out into the distance with misty glazed over eyes.  
"If you're certain Arbella, than I suggest we get them to the office for tonight while we come up with a plan." Remus helped the woman up and began to walk from the room. Bill followed still uncertain behind his father. Dumbledore stayed for a second looking at Draco with a newfound respect.   
"You may want to grab a pair of robes to wear." Dumbledore gave a faint smile to Draco pointing towards the blanket. Draco slipped up, forgetting to remain emotionless, and smiled back. He set Jason down and slipped on a pair of robes and grabbed the blanket, book and some hidden cash. The parchment pictures remained forgotten lying in the corner of the room. He walked down the stairs, once again holding Jason. He stared at the mess of spilled brandy and red wine, the scattered traces of food and several signs of the battle that had taken place. Outside stood Dumbledore and the others standing around a crumpled pop can. Realizing instantly that it was a portkey he stepped forward placing a hand on the can and a yanking sensation at his navel signaled that he was on his way.   
Slowly everyone entered the still dimly lit ministry office. Quite a few people remained inside. Jason trembled under the eyes of most of the ministry staring at him. Every once in a while one would comment, 'Isn't that the Nott's boy?' or 'What is that son of a Death Eater doing here?'  
Draco glared at all of them, finally making it to Arthur's office. Feeling exhausted from the day's events, Draco laid out the blanket and fell into a deep restless sleep.  
  
Reveiw so i know if i should continue!  
TigerWolf 


	2. Chapter2

A/N wow not my characters but a special thanx to all who reviewed is at the bottom of this chapter. Keep me posted on your feelings about this.  
CHAPTER2  
"We'll just keep him in the castle with the others."  
"We can't do that! If the Daily Prophet found out they would have the story of the year."  
"He'll be kept in the castle. He needs the protection as much as anybody. We'll take Jason there as well. He seems to only be comforted by Draco and until we come up with something else this is the plan."   
Draco couldn't remember what exactly had woken him, the voices or the bright lights, but he continued to lay with Jason using his stomach as a pillow. He had listened in a bit and easily recognized the last voice as Dumbledore's. He looked up and was surprised to see Remus enter. Remus was smiling and holding bowls of cereal.  
"Here," Remus said as he handed a bowl to Draco. He helped carefully lift Jason's head so it was resting in Draco's lap so he could sit up. Draco noticed a strange look in Remus' eyes as if he was questioning something.  
"What is it that you want to know," Draco asked. Remus was startled at how Draco had known something was bothering him. "You can see it in your face." Remus was impressed.  
"What are the scars that you, Jason and Arbella have?" Remus tried to play it off as pure curiosity but a very serious looked found it's way on to his face.  
"I kind've thought that's what you were going to ask. If someone truly doesn't wish it upon themselves to be under the service of Voldermort the Dark Mark will not appear on their skin, instead they will simply feel as if they are being hit by the crtico curse. This scar is what remains after it's over." Draco lifted his sleeve and stared down at the mark. Remus thought about asking how Draco had known that it felt like the cruticus, but was afraid of the answer. Instead he began to ponder the fact that some how some one had tried to put a Dark Mark on Arbella. She wasn't the type to even wonder what life would be like in dark arts. Then it hit Remus like a bullet. Her parents must have been in dark arts. It explained everything. Like how she knew that Draco would be punished for helping Jason.  
Draco sat in deep thought, but he was thinking about why he had just told Remus all that. He mentally cursed himself for being so open. Scowling, he realized Jason was waking. At first, Jason jumped not recognizing where he was. It rushed over him like a cold river and he turned looking at Remus holding the bowl of cereal. Sluggishly, he extended his hand and accepted the plastic bowl and cold metal spoon. With that he sat back down in Draco's lap and began to eat.  
Draco stared down at him. How had the boy become so attached to him? Once again he cursed himself. What had happened to love no one and don't be loved? Thoughts of Ginny filled his mind. She was such a mystery to him, but that only made him want her so much more. He knew that she was keeping secrets from her family… His thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore entered the small office.  
"You will be staying at Hogwarts for now. You can do your school shopping in Hogsmeade. Jason will be staying there early as will a few other students in need of safety," Dumbledore said.  
Of the millions of questions in his head 'Who?' was the first to pop out.   
"Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasly." Draco struggled to hide a smile. Sure, his arch rivals would be there but then there would be Ginny. Wait. His happy thoughts froze, all summer he had watched and fallen in love with her, but she hated him and loved Potter.  
A scowl pushed it's way across his face. Dumbledore didn't notice, already knowing that Harry and Draco weren't the best of friends.  
"We'd best be going." Dumbledore stood as did Remus and Draco took the hand of Jason and strode off after them. They were driven in a ministry car and hiked from Hogsmeade. Just as Draco made it to the steps of the castle a carriage pulled up.  
It stopped and Harry jumped out. He spotted Draco and stood with wonder. Ron jumped out and helped Hermoine out of the carriage. They too noticed Draco and the small boy clutching his hand. Ginny looked out the carriage and jumped out scowling as several large bags weighted her down. No one had offered her a hand down.  
"What are you doing here, Draco? I thought this was in order for those who needed protection not muggle murderers or Death Eaters," Harry snapped.  
"Really Draco you're not fooling anyone," Ron followed up.  
Draco's face hardened and he let go of Jason's hand. He knew better than to do anything stupid in front of Jason, knowing the type of influence he would make.  
"Jason, can you go sit by the tree over there by the lake. I'll be with you in a second." Jason nodded and slowly trudged off looking at Draco over his shoulder.  
"I see we don't want little Draco to see us lose a fight, is that it?" Ron had a dangerous light in his eyes.  
"Maybe he just didn't want the kid to get a wrong first impression of Hogwarts with the way you two are acting like jerks." Ginny stepped forward, glaring at both Harry and Ron. She rose her wand and her heavy bags flew into the air like birds. They swooped easily and flew through a window at what Draco guessed was the Gryffindor tower. Scowling at all of them she strode over to the tree where Jason sat. Draco had a hard time hiding an astonished smile.  
"What's her deal," Harry asked.  
"I think she finally realized that the famous Harry Potter will never fall in love with her." As Ron responded Hermoine shot him a disgusted look and stepped in to the castle. Ron stared after her looking slightly discomposed.  
"Don't look at me." Draco sneered. "I didn't say a thing." With one last glimpse he walked over to where Ginny and Jason sat.  
"Your pretty," Jason said. "Why did that other boy not help you out of the carriage?"  
Ginny laughed a laugh filled with sadness. "Perhaps next time you see him you could ask. Well Jason, I'd better go unpack. It was nice meeting you."  
Ginny stood pulling a single apple from the top of the tree and without her wand. She guided it slowly spiraling as it neared her and landed in Jason's lap.  
She glanced at Draco with a confused half smile on her face as she made her way back up to the castle. Draco stared after her as she left. She had stood up for him when the others were against her. He shook his head trying to clear his mind, but did allow himself a smile.  
***-  
Ginny smirked to herself. She would have to cool down before she made it to the Gryffindor tower or the others came back. She would of course apologize to Harry latter even though it had been his fault she had snapped… But why had Draco been looking at her that way? She shrugged.  
"Calm your self Ginny or everyone will find out. Then you won't have a chance with Harry or Draco," she whispered to herself. "Draco? Since when have you been interested in him?" She mentally scolded herself but couldn't help but smile. Perhaps if Draco did like her she would prefer him to Harry. Her eyes opened wide with surprise and she turned and simply dove off the rocky cliff into the icy cold lake, allowing her burning face and short fused temper to be cooled in the water. She plunged deeper and deeper into the water until she reached the bottom. Grabbing a hand full of the smoothly polished stones only so she could prove she'd made it to her self when she reached the top, she began her journey up. Kicking harder and harder her face seemed to explode from the surface of the water, and she quickly allowed the warm air to plunge into her now relaxed insides. She glanced at her bracelet. The center stone which had been turning brighter shades of red with each thing that angered her was now the smooth calm blue with a hint of purple around the edges.  
How odd, she thought, I guessed purple meant love, I'll have to check the book they gave me. Still completely soaked she began her way into the castle and up to the Gryffindor tower. She smiled at herself in the reflection of the knight's armor. The wet shirt made of a soft tan color material that laced up the front, clung closely, and her hair had a neat damp look to it. Her skin was less pale than it used to be and her large bright eyes glowed next to it. She tucked some loose hair behind her slightly pointy ears.   
She walked into the common room to find Hermoine snuggling with Ron on a couch in front of the fire with eyes closed. Harry lay on another couch alone, adjusting his new glasses and flipping through Quidditch Through out the ages which had been a combined gift the Weasly's had gotten him for his birthday. Noticing how peaceful everyone looked she let a mischievous smirk go and using what she'd leaned over the summer, cast a couple of tiny spells on her self without her wand. She faded slowly finally disappearing completely from sight. Heck, why have powers if you can't use 'em right? She walked right into the flaming fireplace and let the fire engulf her invisible body. As soon as she knew that Harry, Ron and Hermoine were all gazing into the fire she reappeared.  
"Hi there! Didn't miss me I hope." She stepped out still flaming, laughing to her self as they all fell off the couches. The fire rose completely from her except from her long hair that was allowing the flames to lick her neck.  
"Kinda hot in here don't you think?" She stepped closer to Ron who backed away. Fred and George who had just entered stared wide eyed and mouthed. She laughed louder picking up a book off her bags and laid across a chair Harry had fallen off of as if nothing had happened. She turned toward his stunned face and stuck her left hand out. When it was inches from his nose she snapped her fingers and her hair turned back to it's normal crimson color and fell neatly on to the cushion she was laying against. She smiled to her self.  
"That was fun!" She cried out laughing at the other's still dumbfounded faces.  
"Wow Ginny! How did you do that?" Hermoine accepted Ron's hand and stood.  
"Hmmm," Ginny smiled not answering Hermoine. Fed and George were pulling at Ginny's hair trying to see if it had been a trick wig. "Hey quit it that hurts!" Ginny spun around glaring at them a small fire reigniting in her eyes. She sighed and they turned back normal.  
"Ginny, how long have your eye's been that amber color," Fred asked peering closer at her.  
"Perhaps you would know had you all paid more attention to me." She winked at George and stood up pulling out her book and flipping pages quickly.  
"I don't recognize that book, or those spells," Ron muttered stepping closer.  
"That's because you don't spend hours at home looking through my closet, or practicing spells. You sat on your butt all summer writing Hermoine love letters and playing Quidditch." Ginny looked at him with her amber eyes glowing suspiciously. "Well- if you are all done staring at me, Dumbledore has mentioned that we will be traveling to Hogsmeade to get our school stuff." Everyone jumped at the opportunity. The awkwardness of everything that had just happened was astounding.  
"I think I'll go tell Draco." Ginny stood and everyone looked at her as if insane. "Look! Dumbledore said we'd all go as a group and if you don't mind I think that Dumbledore has some truth somewhere that there is reason for Draco to be here. Who will go with me?" Ron looked as stubborn as ever but not looking any one in the eye Harry muttered something about going only so that she wouldn't get mugged.  
Together they walked. Ginny was surprised to see that Harry somehow strangely knew the way to the Slythern Common Room. Suddenly however, nearly 10 yards from the door Harry stopped.  
"You can knock, but I'm only here to make sure he doesn't do anything to you. If it had been up to me we would've left him and lil' Draco here. I'll stay right here."  
Ginny pouted at him pleading with her eyes, but he would not budge only lean against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
'Why does he have to look sexy when he's upset,' Ginny grumbled to herself as she walked up to the rather large wooden door and used the knocker that was pleasantly shaped like a venomous cobra.  
Draco opened the door wearing a muggle under shirt and some baggy jeans with a black belt. Ginny's eyes widened at the look. She smiled up at him.  
"We're headed to Hogsmeade, wanna come along?"  
  
  
A/N A huge thankyou to the very best people in the world who not only gave my story a chance but wonderfully reveiwed. My thanx goes out to:  
Le Chat de la Lune Harry Potter Chic Alisha*R Trista_Setsuna lala BabBlGrl Flaming Ashes Decorus Nettey Potter Windwhisper Tokiya~Fuuko^Seta nuriko Sakuya-chan DarkKnight TicTac  
Omagosh i even made it on a few favorites lists. Like i said earlier Reveiw if i should continue 


	3. Chapter3

CHAPTER3  
  
AN- thought that now that we've got a little bkg info I'd get into different characters POV's!- Oh and this is also my disclaimer, but ofcourse if you've gotten this far (thanx 4 puttin up with me and given it a chance) you know i don't own all these wonderful characters!  
  
There was a knock at the common room door just as I had finished setting up a fire for Jason who was drawing on a pad of paper that Remus had given him as we left. He had been cold so I had given him my robes and was only wearing the muggle clothing I had left here the previous year. It's just for occasions when I pretend to be a muggle at the train station or through common muggle London. I stood up and opened the door. Ginny! Not at all who I had been expecting. Unfortunately, she had brought the stupid prat Potter with her and he was glaring at me with wonder if I was going to be stupid enough to try anything with him watching.  
Jason pulled up looking cautiously around my legs at Ginny, and I barley heard her ask if we'd like to go to Hogsmeade. I mumbled yes as if I didn't really care, hoping no one would find out about my hidden passion for her right away. I pulled my robes off Jason's shoulders and headed to my dorm to grab the money I had remembered to bring. Jason had looked quite strange in them as if they were a huge coat with the way they dragged behind him.  
When I exited the common room I found Jason whispering in Ginny's ear and pointing at Harry who now wore a bemused look. Ginny laughed warmly and at that second I would have given anything to hear what he said that was making her smile. I'd ask him later.  
As I started towards the castle entrance I noticed Ginny had taken Jason's tiny hand, and was talking animatedly to him and pointing at different things.  
"Is he your little brother," Harry asked glancing at me without turning his head.  
"No, his name is Jason Nott." I had a hard time to keep from laughing at the shock that passed across Harry's face. I knew somehow that he must have known that Mr. Nott had been working with the dark side. Two sons of Death Eaters now inhabited the castle.  
"Do you know him from Death Eater picnic get-togethers?"  
I scowled at this comment. Harry was a dumb fool still not realizing how innocent Jason was. Or me, for that matter. I have never killed a soul, hurt or maimed anyone. Just a little harmless fun, that's all.  
We made it out into the fresh air and Jason ran up to me. I pulled him up letting him ride on my shoulders for a while.  
"The girl is really nice, like mommy." The last comment hurt. I knew his mother had probably been a nice quiet woman forced into marriage after making the mistake of liking a Death Eater. It was quite common, as it happened with my mom. She had liked my father, they fell in love, and soon after his dark arts increased. She had tried to escape, but like most Death Eaters, he pressured her into marrying him and bearing his child. Me. What a sad thought to know you did not come into this world by choice but because of someone's cruelties and forced desire. Mother had never told me this but it had come out as a confession to several other innocent wives in the same predicament. I had simply over heard.  
We made it into the town, and I decided to stick with the group at least for a little bit. We walked past the shrieking shack. The others pointed to it obviously knowing something I didn't. I watched as Ginny picked a rose and set it on the front step. Maybe some day I'd figure it out. I walked in to Warlock's Wardrobe, which is the biggest robe selling shop there. The woman instantly recognized me.  
"Draco- darling, Hogwarts robes I presume?" She has one of those syrupy thick voices that float over the entire store. I nodded and she quickly began her measuring. She had finished mine and turned toward Ginny.  
"I suppose you will need new ones as well." Ginny however shook her head blushing slightly and the woman scowled. I frowned realizing this was only because she hadn't the money. I turned looking to see if Ron or Potter was anywhere near. They were out of hearing distance so I turned back to the seamstress.  
"Oh but she does. And the little boy, but his are to be of pure blue." Ginny turned toward me blushing even worse and trying to shake her head but it was too late and the woman was already busy at work. Ginny continued to look at me with worried eyes, and I knew that she was thinking about the fact that after purchasing the robes she probably wouldn't be able to purchase her other need supplies. I had to look away, and as I did I glimpsed several fancy tassels and laces. Grinning stupidly to myself and trying to seem charming I grabbed two of the silver ones and tossed them to the old woman. "Add those to the sleeves of hers and this to the neck." A fancy lace of some sort completely in black velvet now trimmed her neck and the silver tassels contrasted with her eyes incredibly.  
"Draco- I, I can't pay for th…" Ginny started, but I was too quick.   
"Don't worry about it, there on me." I walked up to the checkout and paid for all three sets of robes without even making the slightest dent in my pocket money. Even if it had it definitely was worth the smile I had received.  
***-  
They are the most beautiful and expensive set of robes I've ever worn in my life. I still don't understand why he got them for me. The Draco Malfoy just paid for my school robes and I feel like I owe him something. I followed him into the book-shop. He was reading up on Quidditch, kinda like Harry. He also grabbed an Animagi book. Just like Harry.   
I have a secret: over the summer they thought me to become an Animagi. I haven't told anyone about them or anything I've learned. Not even my mother. No one would understand. It has something to do with my blood and the very important star that supernova-ed when I was born.  
I guess I'll have to look through the astronomy books in the school library.  
I turn into a phoenix. Though it's really cool it's not what I guessed would happen. I can halfway transform and end up with a kind of glow to my face and a set of wings of fire. It looks like I'm an over grown fairy  
I picked up some books for school, but I already am so far ahead of every one in my grade, even Harry and Ron. Oh Merlin, I'm even farther than Hermoine. No one knows though. So I browsed through the store thinking about what to get. That's when I spotted the shop across the way. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine are already down the street quite a bit. I turn to Jason and help him pull the book he's reaching for. He strikes me as some one who knows more than someone his age should. It's quite creepy. The book is large and leather bound. Jason smiled and pointed to the keyhole.   
"Mommy had a book like this once. Daddy took the key away though." His explanation struck me as odd, and Draco walked around into our aisle and was staring at the book. He knew there was something special about it too, by the look in his eyes. I looked back at the shelf. There were three others just like it. Pulling them all down, I set them at equal lengths apart. All were identical and mysteriously locked. Pulling my wand from my new robes I muttered unlocking spells unsuccessfully. Draco stepped over, now very interested, and tried a few spells of his own. No luck. The books were mesmerizing. I ended up purchasing one, while Draco bought the other three.   
It seemed with all of his schoolbooks, the books on animagi, the books on Quidditch, and the new books, that Draco was holding a small library. He even purchased a storybook that switched stories every time one was finished, for Jason. Jason was smiling wildly as he whispered excitedly about Repunzel. I thanked Draco repeatedly, finally asking for what he asked for in return. He simply shrugged with a grin and told me not to worry about it.  
I caught up with Harry, Ron and Hermoine in 3 broomsticks. They were laughing and having butter beer, so I joined in. I would pick up potion ingredients alone. There was too much I needed that would make people suspicious if they came along. Harry was staring at me a little more than usual, and when I finally asked he said that he never had really noticed how pretty my eyes were. Of course I blushed and Ron laughed at me so when he wasn't looking I turned his teeth black and stunned his tongue so he slurred his speech.  
"So Harssy, maysee I'ss trys ouss for sa Quidess seam tis sear." Ron looked up, surprised at what he said, while Harry and Hermoine laughed. He opened his mouth to protest and gave us a glimpse at his charcoal black teeth. This sent them in to further depths if laughter. He angrily looked at me.  
"Ginsy stosp tis ight sow!" I innocently raised my hands to show I was holding no wand. I blinked my eyes twice and he was back to normal. He looked at Harry and Hermoine who innocently raised their hands. He slipped under the table to check if we were hiding any thing. Hermoine burst out laughing and I knew he was probably ticking her or something so I stood and excused my self. Was it just me or did Harry look slightly disappointed. Oh well. I'm off to the Apocathary.  
***-  
I spotted her heading into the Apocathary and decided that Jason and I would go just to see perhaps what extras she might be picking up. Shriveled Doxy hair can only be used in three spells, all of which create invisibility, so you see what I mean in saying that certain ingredients can say a lot about you. Jason and I had already been, but he would enjoy looking at the pickled toad eye again. She spoke vividly to the man behind the counter before she was handed a rather large bag containing what, I do not know. With several other smaller orders, none I noticed were on the school supplies list she paid in a strange currency and turned to leave. Quickly I turned and tried desperately to find something interesting to pretend to look at. She noticed me. Drat!  
"Draco… I thought I saw you leave this store before I entered." Crap, why did she have to see me leave? I blushed before turning toward her.  
"I-I forgot to pick um… this up," I breathed in a semi irritated tone, hopping it was convincing enough.  
"If it's to become an animagi you need the unicorn horns to already have been powdered and bathed in the Dragon tears." She answered it knowledgeably. I know I must have looked stunned, because she answered, "If you're wondering how I knew that you wanted to become one, it was because you were looking at the amangi books earlier, and your not the only one in your year who wants to become one."  
"Are you suggesting that Potter, Granger and Weas-I mean your brother are trying to do this as well," I pressed on. She smirked.  
"Perhaps, but with Hermoine being the only one with half her mind in the potions, it will be quite a while before they even get that much done." She had a laughter filled smile that made me never want to end the conversation, but how did she already know that much about the transformation. I asked.  
"Now that I can't tell you, for I have been sworn to secrecy about not blabbing to anyone I don't need to."  
"And you haven't even told your family about your nightly escapes. How secret can it be?" Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Malfoy! Now why ever did you have to open your exceedingly big mouth?  
"H-how do you know weather I've told my folks or not?"  
A/N sorry couldn't help that this was a short chapter with a cliffhanger.  
CHAPTER3  
AN- thought that now that we've got a little bkg info I'd get into different characters POV's!-  
  
There was a knock at the common room door just as I had finished setting up a fire for Jason who was drawing on a pad of paper that Remus had given him as we left. He had been cold so I had given him my robes and was only wearing the muggle clothing I had left here the previous year. It's just for occasions when I pretend to be a muggle at the train station or through common muggle London. I stood up and opened the door. Ginny! Not at all who I had been expecting. Unfortunately, she had brought the stupid prat Potter with her and he was glaring at me with wonder if I was going to be stupid enough to try anything with him watching.  
Jason pulled up looking cautiously around my legs at Ginny, and I barley heard her ask if we'd like to go to Hogsmeade. I mumbled yes as if I didn't really care, hoping no one would find out about my hidden passion for her right away. I pulled my robes off Jason's shoulders and headed to my dorm to grab the money I had remembered to bring. Jason had looked quite strange in them as if they were a huge coat with the way they dragged behind him.  
When I exited the common room I found Jason whispering in Ginny's ear and pointing at Harry who now wore a bemused look. Ginny laughed warmly and at that second I would have given anything to hear what he said that was making her smile. I'd ask him later.  
As I started towards the castle entrance I noticed Ginny had taken Jason's tiny hand, and was talking animatedly to him and pointing at different things.  
"Is he your little brother," Harry asked glancing at me without turning his head.  
"No, his name is Jason Nott." I had a hard time to keep from laughing at the shock that passed across Harry's face. I knew somehow that he must have known that Mr. Nott had been working with the dark side. Two sons of Death Eaters now inhabited the castle.  
"Do you know him from Death Eater picnic get-togethers?"  
I scowled at this comment. Harry was a dumb fool still not realizing how innocent Jason was. Or me, for that matter. I have never killed a soul, hurt or maimed anyone. Just a little harmless fun, that's all.  
We made it out into the fresh air and Jason ran up to me. I pulled him up letting him ride on my shoulders for a while.  
"The girl is really nice, like mommy." The last comment hurt. I knew his mother had probably been a nice quiet woman forced into marriage after making the mistake of liking a Death Eater. It was quite common, as it happened with my mom. She had liked my father, they fell in love, and soon after his dark arts increased. She had tried to escape, but like most Death Eaters, he pressured her into marrying him and bearing his child. Me. What a sad thought to know you did not come into this world by choice but because of someone's cruelties and forced desire. Mother had never told me this but it had come out as a confession to several other innocent wives in the same predicament. I had simply over heard.  
We made it into the town, and I decided to stick with the group at least for a little bit. We walked past the shrieking shack. The others pointed to it obviously knowing something I didn't. I watched as Ginny picked a rose and set it on the front step. Maybe some day I'd figure it out. I walked in to Warlock's Wardrobe, which is the biggest robe selling shop there. The woman instantly recognized me.  
"Draco- darling, Hogwarts robes I presume?" She has one of those syrupy thick voices that float over the entire store. I nodded and she quickly began her measuring. She had finished mine and turned toward Ginny.  
"I suppose you will need new ones as well." Ginny however shook her head blushing slightly and the woman scowled. I frowned realizing this was only because she hadn't the money. I turned looking to see if Ron or Potter was anywhere near. They were out of hearing distance so I turned back to the seamstress.  
"Oh but she does. And the little boy, but his are to be of pure blue." Ginny turned toward me blushing even worse and trying to shake her head but it was too late and the woman was already busy at work. Ginny continued to look at me with worried eyes, and I knew that she was thinking about the fact that after purchasing the robes she probably wouldn't be able to purchase her other need supplies. I had to look away, and as I did I glimpsed several fancy tassels and laces. Grinning stupidly to myself and trying to seem charming I grabbed two of the silver ones and tossed them to the old woman. "Add those to the sleeves of hers and this to the neck." A fancy lace of some sort completely in black velvet now trimmed her neck and the silver tassels contrasted with her eyes incredibly.  
"Draco- I, I can't pay for th…" Ginny started, but I was too quick.   
"Don't worry about it, there on me." I walked up to the checkout and paid for all three sets of robes without even making the slightest dent in my pocket money. Even if it had it definitely was worth the smile I had received.  
***-  
They are the most beautiful and expensive set of robes I've ever worn in my life. I still don't understand why he got them for me. The Draco Malfoy just paid for my school robes and I feel like I owe him something. I followed him into the book-shop. He was reading up on Quidditch, kinda like Harry. He also grabbed an Animagi book. Just like Harry.   
I have a secret: over the summer they thought me to become an Animagi. I haven't told anyone about them or anything I've learned. Not even my mother. No one would understand. It has something to do with my blood and the very important star that supernova-ed when I was born.  
I guess I'll have to look through the astronomy books in the school library.  
I turn into a phoenix. Though it's really cool it's not what I guessed would happen. I can halfway transform and end up with a kind of glow to my face and a set of wings of fire. It looks like I'm an over grown fairy  
I picked up some books for school, but I already am so far ahead of every one in my grade, even Harry and Ron. Oh Merlin, I'm even farther than Hermoine. No one knows though. So I browsed through the store thinking about what to get. That's when I spotted the shop across the way. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine are already down the street quite a bit. I turn to Jason and help him pull the book he's reaching for. He strikes me as some one who knows more than someone his age should. It's quite creepy. The book is large and leather bound. Jason smiled and pointed to the keyhole.   
"Mommy had a book like this once. Daddy took the key away though." His explanation struck me as odd, and Draco walked around into our aisle and was staring at the book. He knew there was something special about it too, by the look in his eyes. I looked back at the shelf. There were three others just like it. Pulling them all down, I set them at equal lengths apart. All were identical and mysteriously locked. Pulling my wand from my new robes I muttered unlocking spells unsuccessfully. Draco stepped over, now very interested, and tried a few spells of his own. No luck. The books were mesmerizing. I ended up purchasing one, while Draco bought the other three.   
It seemed with all of his schoolbooks, the books on animagi, the books on Quidditch, and the new books, that Draco was holding a small library. He even purchased a storybook that switched stories every time one was finished, for Jason. Jason was smiling wildly as he whispered excitedly about Repunzel. I thanked Draco repeatedly, finally asking for what he asked for in return. He simply shrugged with a grin and told me not to worry about it.  
I caught up with Harry, Ron and Hermoine in 3 broomsticks. They were laughing and having butter beer, so I joined in. I would pick up potion ingredients alone. There was too much I needed that would make people suspicious if they came along. Harry was staring at me a little more than usual, and when I finally asked he said that he never had really noticed how pretty my eyes were. Of course I blushed and Ron laughed at me so when he wasn't looking I turned his teeth black and stunned his tongue so he slurred his speech.  
"So Harssy, maysee I'ss trys ouss for sa Quidess seam tis sear." Ron looked up, surprised at what he said, while Harry and Hermoine laughed. He opened his mouth to protest and gave us a glimpse at his charcoal black teeth. This sent them in to further depths if laughter. He angrily looked at me.  
"Ginsy stosp tis ight sow!" I innocently raised my hands to show I was holding no wand. I blinked my eyes twice and he was back to normal. He looked at Harry and Hermoine who innocently raised their hands. He slipped under the table to check if we were hiding any thing. Hermoine burst out laughing and I knew he was probably ticking her or something so I stood and excused my self. Was it just me or did Harry look slightly disappointed. Oh well. I'm off to the Apocathary.  
***-  
I spotted her heading into the Apocathary and decided that Jason and I would go just to see perhaps what extras she might be picking up. Shriveled Doxy hair can only be used in three spells, all of which create invisibility, so you see what I mean in saying that certain ingredients can say a lot about you. Jason and I had already been, but he would enjoy looking at the pickled toad eye again. She spoke vividly to the man behind the counter before she was handed a rather large bag containing what, I do not know. With several other smaller orders, none I noticed were on the school supplies list she paid in a strange currency and turned to leave. Quickly I turned and tried desperately to find something interesting to pretend to look at. She noticed me. Drat!  
"Draco… I thought I saw you leave this store before I entered." Crap, why did she have to see me leave? I blushed before turning toward her.  
"I-I forgot to pick um… this up," I breathed in a semi irritated tone, hopping it was convincing enough.  
"If it's to become an animagi you need the unicorn horns to already have been powdered and bathed in the Dragon tears." She answered it knowledgeably. I know I must have looked stunned, because she answered, "If you're wondering how I knew that you wanted to become one, it was because you were looking at the amangi books earlier, and your not the only one in your year who wants to become one."  
"Are you suggesting that Potter, Granger and Weas-I mean your brother are trying to do this as well," I pressed on. She smirked.  
"Perhaps, but with Hermoine being the only one with half her mind in the potions, it will be quite a while before they even get that much done." She had a laughter filled smile that made me never want to end the conversation, but how did she already know that much about the transformation. I asked.  
"Now that I can't tell you, for I have been sworn to secrecy about not blabbing to anyone I don't need to."  
"And you haven't even told your family about your nightly escapes. How secret can it be?" Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Malfoy! Now why ever did you have to open your exceedingly big mouth?  
"H-how do you know weather I've told my folks or not?"  
  
A/N sorry couldn't help that this was a short chapter with a cliffhanger. OH MY GOSH OVER 30 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLL! this is so incredable, but if reviews stop then so will I because i only wana write if people are reading.  



	4. Chapter4

Chapter4  
A/N well sorry this took so long to get up but this chapter took a long time to write. It's been incredable with all of the reviewers. Let's get on with it then. I don't own anything but Ginny's powers and the plot.  
  
How had he known? No this couldn't be possible. No one knew. I had been sworn in to their secrecy and hadn't told a soul. I turned away and fled the store without another word not knowing what else to do. Maybe I didn't want to be born under the order of the Phoenix. Maybe I could just return all the magical gifts and such and never speak to them again. They could find another girl to do It, couldn't they? No of course not. I was the chosen one. I would have to confide in them tonight to tell them that Draco had some how mysteriously figured some of it out. What would they say or do to me? Oh why?  
I quickly brushed a few tears of frustration from my face and continued to storm about the street knocking into someone. Harry! Son of a dementor! Could this day get any worse?  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" Ha I know that's a false note of sympathy.  
"Nothing." I shrugged. I am only his best friend's little sister and I don't need false emotion from the boy who lived.   
"Come on Ginny. I can see your crying. Please just tell me." The wind blew through the abandoned seeming streets containing only the two of us. My hair flailed behind me wildly and a few of his raven black bangs fell elegantly into his emerald green eyes and I melted. His hand felt so good where it rests against my shoulder. Maybe he wasn't faking it. It could've been real emotion. Oh they should have found someone else born under a silly star to be the Order of the Phoenix.  
His hand slid around my back and I couldn't fight my feelings for him any longer. I traveled at his side slowly allowing a smile to creep across my face. Ron, holding tightly to Hermoine's hand, shot Harry a look and he only shruged in response. I was in heaven, everything is perfect except the knowledge that someone hiding in the shadows is watching me. I could feel his eyes trace my figure as they move down my back, and even though I couldn't see my watchers face, I can tell it's angered and hurt.  
"You all right, Gin," Harry asked.  
"Yeah, just thinking," I responded shaking my head and trying to rid myself of the thoughts of who could possibly be watching me. Unfortunately they stayed as well as a distant picture of Draco  
***-  
Mother of Selene! Why am I such a stupid twit who had to blurt my knowledge of her secret out? Now that I've done that my ghost of a chance with her has just vanished like smoke in the dark. She swept off and I followed, hiding of course. I dragged Jason just so he wouldn't get lost or abandoned. Some people's ideas of retaliation to all the dark magic would be killing Death Eaters families. Sad and disgusting but I must realize that they don't always know that a cold Death Eater couldn't care less if his family was murdered. They would just have to go off and find another woman capable of bearing their child in hopes that children who'd be raised as Death Eaters would make their reigning Dark Lord even more pleased with them.  
Back to Ginny. She was pushed from my grasp and into the hands of the wonderful and oh so famous Harry Potter. I stared from the shadows, squeezing tighter and tighter to Jason's hand until I realized it and he whimpered. The rest of our purchases were rather quick, my pale face remained an emotionless pale but Jason continued to stare at me concerned.  
"Are you sad she's gone?" He knew so much, there was no point in hiding it from him.  
"Yes, yes I am very sad that she is with Potte- I mean Harry." I glanced over at Jason.  
"I don't think you like Harry. Do you? He looks like he doesn't like you either."  
I heaved a heavy sigh. "No Jason to be honest we both hate each other. Why do you have to ask so many questions?"  
"Cause I think you don't like Ginny. I think you love her." With this last bit he yelped and took off running and laughing. I smirked. I had never had a true childhood filled with playing games and making friends. Watching Jason run off I couldn't help but let a little bit of the part of me that had never come out as a kid, finally out. I began to sprint, chasing him, my feet pounding hard but noiselessly on the soft grassy passage back to Hogwarts.  
He turned and saw me chasing him and tried to run harder but tripped on a twig and began to fall. I grabbed him inches before he hit the rich dark soil and began to tickle him madly. He screamed and giggled and I howled with laughter. I don't remember ever laughing as much as I just had in my entire life put together. The only thing I do remember from my past are the beatings and lessons in which came with them.  
Never speak badly of the dark lord  
Never embarrass the family in front of company  
Bite your tongue when around elderly  
All the beatings weren't for lessons and corrections though some were simply out of direct rage if something hadn't gone well or Father had been drunk.  
Don't tell secrets of the family  
Quit chatting with Muggles  
Never speak or be friends with those who aren't in your house  
Never speak to anyone but purebloods  
I had gotten quite a beating for the last one. After being severely punished for liking a girl muggle born at age seven, I had traced our blood lines back and discovered that not only did seven generations back a muggle born woman had been married in to our tree, but she also contained no magic whatsoever. When I presented my facts to Father he had yelled angrily for an hour straight. Then he kicked me several times in the chest with his metal toed dragon hide boots. I remember clearly as he locked me in the hidden basement with all the dark magic items and strode off to the vodka cabinet. I had a broken rib that my mother had to sneak in to the dungeon to mend.  
Now I lay on the soil laughing and relaxing with Jason. Laughing that perhaps the horrors of my life had ended. That perhaps I would never go home to Father again. Never cry or feel hurt. I could possibly find someone to love and be loved by. Every thing was so nice until an owl swooped over my head. I recognized it as my own and picked up the letter it dropped on my chest.  
Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy, it read.  
Due to several current events your father, Lucius Draco Malfoy, has been captured and is being tried in a court under the following sentences:  
Murder of Muggles  
Murder of fellow wizarding folk  
Misuse of dark magi  
Being a Death Eater  
Child and Wife Abuse  
Working under He who must not be named  
You have been selected as a witness and shall meet with Dumbledore or myself to before the trial set for August 31. Our ministry awaits your owl in response.   
Cornalis Fudge  
I should've known it wouldn't last.  
***-  
Who had been watching me? For some reason deep in my heart there is an ache to know whom it could have been watching me. Perhaps Draco… No I can't think that. At least not know when I'm finally in the arms of the guy I have been dreaming about for the last five years.   
Reluctantly, I found us on our way back to the castle. Something inside me leapt and I found my stomach in my throat as I saw Draco laughing and tickling a squealing Jason. Both looked as if they're having the time of their lives. Harry grumbled and immediately walks us on a longer path that's even further from them. Maybe it's the rebel inside of me, but I pulled him back on the path closer to Draco, so I could watch them.  
I smiled and waved to Jason, as he spotted me and waved back. Draco however never looked up. His laughter had ended and he stared down at a parchment letter, with his brow furrowed in distress. He looked very upset, perhaps even worried. I entered the castle and find Dumbledore smiling down upon us to greet us. Yet his smile had a grim tired look of confusion and worry much like Draco's.  
"I see you all have arrived back from your trip to Hogsmeade safely. Wonderful. Miss Weasley… May I have a word with you for a moment?" I smiled and nodded, clueless on why the headmaster would need to speak to me and me only. The others didn't seem to know either and Harry gave me an odd glance as he removed his arm from where securely it had been wrapped around my waist. The others began their way up to the Gryffindor tower.  
We traveled in silence, only speaking once when Dumbledore offered me a lemon drop from the bag he was holding. I have only been to his head office twice, once in my first year right after Harry saved me from Tom Riddle. I stepped quickly in an upbeat sort of way. Was it just me or did he seem in a small hurry. We entered, the large gargoyle springing aside at the instant that Dumbledore says Drooble's best blowing bubble gum.  
"Miss Ginny, there is a strange sort of power around you. Perhaps is there something you'd like to tell me about what has happened to you over the summer?" I simply stared into his glass bottle blue eyes and shook my head. He sighed heavily, and I could tell he knew something was up. "Has anything strange at all happened? Like since your very… eventful first year?" I once again lie shaking my head, but this time frowning as well.  
Draco busted through the door, thankfully interrupting our conversation. Dumbledore told me I was excused, but a snippet of their talk about a trial caught my attention. So I stepped through the door shutting it quickly, before once more turning invisible. With a snap of my fingers I was able to walk through the walls of his office. I sat silently in a chair listening to their conversation.  
"I can't go up against my father in trial! That's impossible. You know as well as I do that no one would listen to me versus him. Let's say I do go against him and the trial fails. What will I do then? I can't go home! He'd probably kill me." Draco scowled throwing his arms down in anger.  
"Relax Draco. I understand. Fudge is coming and I will talk to him about possibly getting a later date for the trial, but you must know what the Wizards of the world are thinking. They want retaliation and they want it now." Dumbledore paused and I saw Draco shudder. "Maybe we will at least be able to prove your innocence to the world with the scar, and with a special curse show that it came from your father's wand."  
"What about Jason? He is too young to stand up against his father in court. We can't send him back to his father either," Draco stated.  
"We still haven't decided what's to be done with Jason yet- Ah Fudge, you've arrived. We were just discussing it. Did you travel well?"  
Fudge walked into the room nearly sitting on me where I sat completely dumbfounded at what had been said. I squeaked scooting over quickly, and I could've sworn that Dumbledore's eyes lingered over me for a moment.  
"Good to see you Dumbledore. I've just arrived by portkey. This must Lucius' son." Once more I saw Draco shudder and look away in disgust.  
"On to business. Fudge, a later date needs to be set for the trial."  
"Why, everyone knows Lucius is innocent. All he needs to do is prompt the few that don't with a few pounds." Fudge stated calmly.  
"Your wrong." Draco glared up at Fudge, probably knowing Fudge knew he was right and was just to scared of the Malfoy name to question.  
"Hush boy! You're probably just angry with him for punishing your ungrateful tongue. Dumbledore, explain why a later date could be useful in a way any sort." Fudge spat back.  
"Because the boy, more preferably known as Draco, is correct." Fudge lost all composure staring wide eyed at Dumbledore and Draco.  
"You must be kidding, Albus. You've not fallen for the child's lies, have you?"  
"A lie becomes a truth when the liar provides proof," Dumbledore commented.  
"Are you saying he has some sort of evidence?" Fudge looked miffed.  
"Precisely." Dumbledore gave a sorry smile.  
"Show me this… proof!" Fudge stood from his seat.  
"Draco I'm afraid you must remove your shirt so he may see the… scars." Fudge shook his head as if this had no way possible of convincing him. My eyes grew round in shock and I recast the invisibility spell on my self.  
Sighing heavily, and not knowing a girl of fourteen, me to be precise, was watching his every movement, Draco undid the first few elaborate silver fastenings, and pulled his shirt off. I nearly fell off my chair. Long scars from beating after beating covered his back, several looking fresh and deep. Fudge, looking totally shocked, swallowed very hard before mentioning that he would see what he could do about the later date for the trial. With that Draco replaced his shirt and Fudge left at a quick speed walking pace.  
"Perhaps I may be excused? I think I'll take a flight on my broom to cool down a bit before I go back to the dungeons."  
"Yes of course Draco." Draco looked at his feet, hiding his emotion filled eyes from me, as he strode unknowingly passed. "Ginny, would you be so kind as to return to visibility. I have a bit more it seems to speak with you about," Dumbledore's downcast voice announced as soon as he shut the door.  
I reappeared more scared than I had ever been in my life. I looked over at Dumbledore surprised to find him not angry but sad. "I have a guess you had a worthy reason for lying to me earlier, but I have other things we must talk about first. To start with, Draco-"  
"I was going to leave, honestly, but I heard him say something about trial against Mr. Malfoy and I-"  
"Hush, there are many reasons for being curious, what I want to say is that he has proven himself innocent to me, and now I must ask you not to tell anyone. Not a soul, Ginny. Do you understand?"  
I nodded, still scared of possibly being expelled.  
"Good. About your powers, shall we go through the questions once more? Has anything happened this summer?"  
I knew tonight would be terrible when I went to them for my lesson. What could I say? Not only had Draco somehow found part of it out, but Dumbledore needed to know. Quietly I began the story that had been known by no one all summer.  
  
A/N sorry for being so evil to all of you readers but I can't explain what she is or who they are just yet. I already have the scene in which you will finally find it out all planed. What awesome reviewers though. Hermoine Gulliver, and Dark Night had reviewed 3 times last time I checked. Well, usual goes as always, More reviews mean I continue. No reviews and I will have to find something else that interests you guys.  
TigerWolf  



	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry for the long wait (all the hw. the company and the rebuilding of fanfiction) but here it is. Chapter 5! Just the usual, I don't own anything so far but Jason and the plot, and review if I should keep going. Thanx to everyone whose done so so far. Enjoy!  
TigerWolf  
CHAPTER 5  
I flew through the air spiraling in loops, allowing the cool start of fall air to brush past my burning cheeks. Flying has always given me a since of freedom and a good place to work things out. I recounted everything that had happened today. From the last visit with the head master and minister of magic to the very meeting up with Ginny this morning, my head filled with sharp pain. Thank goodness it was almost dinner, I wasn't to sure how much more of this I could take. Finally after a quick hour on my broom, I landed and began my way to the castle. Harry past me carrying his broom over one shoulder. Flying is the one thing he and I have in common, and it surprised me as he walked away with out making a rude comment. He seemed equally surprised that I had managed to keep my mouth closed. I had other things on my mind. I got down to the common room and was shocked more than ever at what remained behind the door.  
Jason sat in Ginny's lap, fingering his wand I had gotten for him this afternoon. It emitted sparks occasionally. She pleasantly read aloud from the ever changing fairy tale book, beauty and the beast.  
How Ironic. The flame haired beauty meets the son of a dementor beast. She looked up at me as I entered, saddening me with a pause of her reading.  
"How did you get in here?" My voice was barely above a whisper, and her face was unreadable, but Jason sent me an encouraging smile. She brushes it off as if she didn't hear me correctly.  
"I came here for several reasons. To start off I would like to know how you knew of my… secret."  
I sighed deeply for a moment. How could I answer her in a lie? Some cold part of my heart wouldn't allow it. I pulled my wand from my pocket and she quickly tensed up. Probably afraid that I would curse her or something. I let a small smile curl onto my lips. I conjured the book and handed it to her. She took it examining the cover for a moment before opening it. I opened my mouth to explain it's use but a quill appeared from thin air and she began to write.   
Virginia Elyse Weasley repatus  
The word that followed her name must have been a spell to repeat all of the times I had viewed her, but I hadn't realized it until they began to play once more. We sat there for minutes, but it felt like all eternity. Her cheeks became a tint pinker each time she would run to her bed in tears or yell at someone or thing, but never once did her eyes linger from the page. When it had all ended she closed the book, and handed it back to me looking relieved that her secret hadn't totally been reviled.  
"I'm sure you have your reasons for watching me, but I will not go into them at this moment. The second reason I am here is a confession." Were my ears deceiving me? What in the name of Morphious could Ginny possibly have to confess about? "I listened in to your conversation with Dumbledore." I relaxed, simply with a dismissive shrug.  
"All I ask is that you don't go telling Potter or Weas- I mean Harry or your brother or even Hermoine." She seemed to relax quite a bit hearing that. She even laughed when I tried to correct myself on the others names.  
"No I mean I listened to the whole thing." Once again I shrugged. She seemed definitely relieved.  
"Forget about it… it'll probably be all over the prophet in a couple of days any way. Anything else?" The inside of my head were screaming, what's wrong with you Malfoy, you git, your practically sending her away, invite her to the kitchen with you, on a walk, anything…  
A bright grin flashed across her face.  
"I've found something out about the books." What books, oh those. She pulled the copy of the large leather bound locked book on to her now empty lap. Jason had moved over to mine, where I conveniently sat next to her.  
"Reshapus-Melatus" She chanted to a piece of metal in her hand. Almost instantly it began to melt and fill the keyhole. "Solidious." The metal became solid, and she turned it like a key. The book flew open and the air filled with blood curling screams. With great effort she slammed it shut again and locked.  
The silence that followed was deafening, but shortly interrupted by the raging beat of my heart that had stopped when she first opened it, and the sound of her catching her breath. She started to laugh coolly, lying backward and gripping the book to her stomach.  
"Sorry, guess I should've warned you. It's done that all three times I've opened it." I leaned over her to get a closer look at her face. She was smiling as she looked up at me. God I love her smile. I could forget about all the worries in the world just by a quick glimpse at it. I could look at it for all eternity, that smile. Perhaps I had, I don't really know how long I had been staring at it. She had stopped laughing but continued to stare at me grinning. Suddenly my grip lost it's self and I fell in to her, our lips locking, but only for a brief second. I pushed up off of her a bit looking into her eyes. I was afraid that she would be unhappy, or angry at me, but no. Her eyes held sort of a pleading look to them. I felt her arms wrap around my neck pulling me back toward her. This time I kissed her, but meaning to. I heard the door click to the boys dormitory, signaling Jason's exit, leaving us alone.  
Good boy Jason.  
***-  
Sure he had seen my more personal side, but the secret of training under them was still just that. A secret.  
I had been dying to show him the trick I had found out about the book. He was definitely surprised as I pulled it open and the screaming filled the air. Jason even jumped up and hid behind the couch. I couldn't help but laugh. They both just looked so cute.   
Draco looked down at me and I, for the first time got a good look at his sterling silver eyes. He maybe good at showing no emotion on his face, but his eyes could tell the whole story by them selves. Something about him looked like he had the problems of the whole world on his back. And he probably did. He slipped and fell onto me taking me by complete surprise. He kissed me and for a moment all the troubles of being born to the order of the phoenix, or never really being loved by Harry, or about the recent rise of Voldermort rushed out of my head and all I was thinking of was him, and how much I liked the feel of his lips on mine. Even if it was by accident.  
He leaned back ending the kiss, and my sudden journey to freedom. I looked up into his worried eyes. Was he worried about hurting me? Or was he afraid that I didn't like him like that? No this boy has to like me. I saw the book. He's been watching me all summer. Trusting my instinct I pulled him into another kiss. The weird thing that surprised me most, was the fact that Draco, didn't pressure me at all. I had my mind set that I wouldn't do anything but kiss him until I knew him better. Sure enough we stood there in the middle of the Slythern common room with his hands wrapped tight around my waist, mine around his neck, and I swear there's no where I'd rather be on this planet. Not even with Harry.  
I backed up for a moment, landing on the couch with a sigh.  
"We've got to talk." He nodded with out any pressuring of it can wait, or not now, but as he sat down his arm slid around my shoulder.  
"I can't tell you everything just yet but there is something about me… you don't know, my friends don't know, God even my parents don't know." I felt worried, a lump was finding it's way in my throat. What if when he finds out he stops liking me? No, think positive. "I-I promise you'll find out as soon as I can tell you, I just don't know when." He nodded once more.  
"Ginny, answer me truthfully. Do you like me? I mean if you don't want Harry or Ron to know and it needs to be kept a secret I'll understand completely, but I need to know… if you really like me." I stared at him incredulously. A few hours ago, I would have said I wasn't sure, but now this had to be the thing I was I was most certain about. I had to relax for a second before answering. I needed to look at it in his perspective. He was probably never truly loved by anyone… until now.  
"No Draco, I don't like you." I saw his gaze drop to the floor. "I think it's more than that." He looked up at me in bewilderment.  
"Really?" There still was a hint of disbelief in his voice.  
"No you stupid git, I just madeout with you for over an hour for fun." My dripped with sarcasm, and I saw the confident smile return to his face as he pulled me into another kiss. I rested my head against his chest, and we lay there just talking for quite a while. The next thing that happened was another dramatic surprise.  
***-  
I thought I would die when she said she didn't like me. My heart sunk so low in my stomach. I couldn't help but think, well this is definitely a new level for the Malfoy name to drop to. Wait what was that she had said afterwards. More than like, but less than love. Well you couldn't ask for much more on a single night. It gave me the courage to be prepared for the trial and I feel like I can do anything right now. We talked about everything as she lay in my arms in the common room. We decided it was official, and that we were a couple, but right now no one needed to know. Jason, if he could bite back his tongue and keep it a secret, would be the expectation.  
There was a courtesy knock on the door and the headmaster entered. He looked slightly surprised, but who wouldn't have been after walking in to find Ginny and I, sworn enemies, lying on the couch near the fire. He cleared his throat and in a rather higher pitched voice than normal announced that dinner was being served. Without another word he left shutting the door quietly behind him.  
Ginny and I couldn't help but laugh. She ran up to my dorm and called Jason down. We made him solemnly swear he wouldn't speak a word of it. He kept laughing and pointing at the two of us as if he had known it would happen, like a kid whose watched a muggle movie too many times and is tickled that he already knows how it's going to end.  
Ginny kissed my cheek one last time before hurrying off. Jason and I made it down to the great hall to find a single table set for everyone. I walked over to the Headmaster who was speaking vividly to the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Miss Figg. As he saw me approach he excused himself and walked over.  
"Is something troubling you Mr. Malfoy?" At times I despise his ever-cheerful attitude but this definitely wasn't one of those times.  
"Uh- Headmaster, about Ginny and I. We would appreciate it you would keep it a secret…" I mumbled under my breath as to not catch the attention of Harry, Hermoine and Ron, who had just entered.  
"I have no clue what ever you may be talking about, Mr. Malfoy." He winked at me over his crescent shaped glasses. I smiled gratefully at him, and sent a quick and furtive nod to Ginny, who sat showing Jason how to dip his cookies into the milk she had charmed chocolate, and spoiling his appetite before the meal would even truly begin. For the first night in my life, I was truly happy.  
A/N Ha I finished the chapter. I did it on impulse and all in one sitting, so I must go stretch now before blood clots form and inhabit my brain. Stay tuned cuz my predictions read that next chapters gonna be pretty revealing. R/R   
TigerWolf  



	6. Chapter6

CHAPTER 6  
AN i don't own them!  
"Come and let us feast… for this new school year is approaching and we have much to celebrate." Dumbledore's voice rose over the table sending a sudden chill racing up and down my spine as Draco glanced over with a quick grin. So this is how the teachers felt every evening meal. I kept watching my manners as I thought of the several times I had heard my brother and Harry criticize the way Snape chewed with his mouth open. I gazed down the table. The food was just appearing, and Harry, Ron and Hermoine were loading rolls and gravy. Fred and George already had turkey legs, and were (excuse the term) gobbling away. Jason however looked at his empty plate and heaved a sigh.  
"Let us pray," he whispered loud enough to be heard over the chewing and silverware clanking. Nearly everyone who had already started to eat turned a tint pinker with embarrassment, while Draco who hadn't yet touched the food calmly nodded.  
"Yes, I feel we have much to be thankful for," Draco replied curtly raising his hands from where they had been neatly lying the velvet napkin across his lap. He took one of Jason's hands and I did to follow suit as it carried down the table. It never occurred to me that in my right hand I held Harry's. I realized that only Draco, Jason, Dumbledore, and myself had not started to eat yet.  
"As if he even knows how," Ron muttered under his breath.  
"You are very right Draco, will you please lead the payer. Any one who would like to add something will be allowed as the prayer makes it's way to you. Go ahead Draco." Dumbledore had chosen to completely ignore Ron's remark, and for that alone I was grateful. As if family rivalry would need to be brought up at a time like this.  
"Dear Heavenly Father, may we be eternally yours for the great sacrifices you have made for us, but tonight for the wonderful feast that has been placed upon our table, the end to some old struggles and the birth of love and friendship…" Draco raised his slightly bowed head to peer over the glittering goblets at me. His pale blond hair fell into his silvery eyes. I felt my self go faint as his eyes locked with mine and the only thing that kept me from completely loosing myself was the beginning of Jason's prayer.  
"Dear Holy Lord, I wish tonight to thank you for Draco, who is now my brother." The whole table raised their heads to glimpse at the young prodigy sitting among them. Jason's face was smiling and still bowed toward the golden plate. He continued with the voice of an angel, but the words of a holy priest. "…And for Ginny, who has helped me very much."   
He stopped ending his speech and watching me intently as if signaling the start of my turn. I felt it as if the words poured straight from heart never having the chance to taste the effect of them on my tongue or allow the feel of them to roll off my lips.  
"Dear God Almighty, I wish to thank thee for all of the wonderful happenings of tonight, and to admit to the want for a safety of those currently traveling here, to our school, our sanctuary, and our home. May you be with us at all times." There! Not only had I said my prayer but I had also shared thanks with Draco without the rest of the table having a clue. My head had blurred completely from that point on. I was repeating the words of Draco's prayer… he had used the word love. A smile pushed it's way across my face, and I barley caught myself in time to say 'Amen' as Dumbledore concluded the prayer.  
The meal continued on and I tried my hardest not to look at Harry who seemed to be starring at me. The only ways to turn were to A, stare straightforward and into the gorgeous face of Draco (Which I wouldn't have cared except that I didn't really want everyone to know just yet) or B to turn toward Jason.  
Obviously, I have decided to spend some quality time with Jason.  
***-  
I heard Ron's comment on how I wouldn't even know how to pray. It didn't really bother me all that much, as I was too busy with my mind in other places. Though mother never would have allowed me to grow up uneducated in the fact that she would never have let me miss a prayer at meal. Sure over the years at school I've grown a bit lax, not wanting to seem weak to fellow Slytherns, but over the summer I'd come back to the habit and Jason hasn't had the chance just yet to lose manners. He did shock me, however as well as the rest of the table with the importance he put in Ginny and I in his prayer. I could frame that picture of the whole Weasley family (or the kids at least) with their mouths hanging wide. Harry even still had food in his mouth, which was kind of gross.   
Ginny thanked the lord for tonight's happenings which I found rather pleasant. Sure I know I shouldn't gloat, but the bewildered faces turned to confused ones with only Dumbledore giving a knowing nod. Dinner was… well it was interesting. Ginny spent the time turned away from Harry and transfiguring all of Jason's food (to his delight). I watched carefully, laughing now and then as Jason would let out delighted squeals as his slice of ham turned lime green, then a purple polka dot, then plaid…  
I saw Ron and Hermoine smiling wildly at each other, until the occasional interrupt of 'pass the salt shaker' or 'hand me a roll'. Professor Dumbledore was speaking grandly to the new Defense against Dark arts teacher. Professor Trewanalery fidgeting endlessly, sometimes counting the occupants followed by the muttering of 'unlucky 13… unlucky 13'.  
The only person that really didn't seem to be acting themselves was Harry, who unfortunately would not take his eyes off Ginny.  
My Ginny.  
I continually glared as his eyes repeatedly traced her figure with a new interest. Ginny would glance nervously at him and then with pleading eyes over at me. I felt my lips curl into a frown, unable to sure how much longer I could stand it.  
Suddenly something threw us off.  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE. HOW UNLUCKY THAT ON OUR FIRST NIGHT BACK TOGETHER WE SHOULD BE OF THE NUMBER 13. THE FIRST TO STAND SHALL SURELY BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" Professor Trewanalery screeched. To her surprise all of the students rose from their seats at that moment. We couldn't help but laugh.  
"Than we shall all die together… united!" Ginny cried in protest, causing all of our goblets to clank in cheers, separating the boundary between the Gryffindors and myself. Jason had to stand on the table to reach, as he forced a heavy golden goblet against Fred and George's. However he didn't sit back down. He walked carefully over the settings and up to a very faint looking Professor Trewanalery. Each step he took made a click as his tiny boots hit the table top.  
"Why do you say death at thirteen instead of the birth of new life? Maybe the first to stand will be the first to bring a child into this world." His statement caused a bit of nervous laughter. Ginny and I peered at one another with nervous blushing smiles. Hermoine and Ron both turned red to the tips of the ears. Dumbledore smirked.  
"A very true statement," he concluded.  
"When shall we be expecting the babies," questioned a no longer sober Flitwick, before having another sip of his wine, hiccuping, and then falling off his chair.  
***-  
Dinner, though immensely entertaining with the occasional outbursts, was strangely stressful. I had to avoid the eyes of nearly everyone in hopes of not making myself seem different in any ways. I could still feel the burn of Draco's lips against mine every time I raised my goblet to take a swallow.   
I looked over at Dumbledore for permission before I took off to the woods afterwards. I was scared and excited at the same time. During the last 24 hours my life had changed so dramatically. I searched the sky to be guided by certain constellations.   
Mars is bright tonight. Unusually bright.  
I spotted the red star and trudged into the forest in that direction. The branches scraped against my arms and legs and the cold wind whipped my cheeks until they turned scarlet. Could I find it? Would I? Would they even be there, or had I been misdirected when they had realized how overly emotional I was? Perhaps if I found them I could start to play the cold stoic type, like Draco had, only showing a empty mask to the outside world. Would Draco even continue to like me after he discovered what I was?  
I stopped dead in my tracks thinking over the last question in my head. What if he completely hated me when he found the truth? He might turn his back on me forever, leaving what happened tonight only a very distant memory… no… No… NO!  
I hurried forward trying impossibly to erase those thoughts from my mind. Still dashing, I burst into a clearing, with all of them rebuilding their home.  
"Ginny, we were expecting you soon," came their hissing whispers.  
***-  
After watching Ginny race out of the Great Hall, I walked Jason down to the Slythern common room. I let him have the bed across from mine and an extra blanket. He fell asleep nearly the instant he touched the bed. Maybe he knew I had a lot on my mind and needed to be alone.  
I stepped out of the dorms and began to pace in the common room. What happened to you Malfoy? For your whole life you've loathed their family, now your more intimately close to one than you've ever been with anyone in your entire life.  
I groaned inwardly. A little self punishment wouldn't change how my heart felt about Ginny. I loved her.  
And that's final.  
I decided that perhaps cursing Potter would make me feel better, more like my old self and pass the time till Ginny came back. Grabbing a large black cloak I made my way noiselessly to the Great Hall hidden mostly in the shadows.  
I leaned against the wall as I neared the sniffling Fat Lady. She currently had a cold and was not in the mood to be messed with, so with a dismissive scowl I slid my back down the wall and sat waiting as if simply a part of the night. A minute passed, perhaps an hour, maybe more. I fought back daydreams of passion filled moments intended for Ginny as I rebelled against myself.  
Against my heart.  
Before I could officially let go and give in to the good, Harry exited the common room.  
"You don't really think she's with Malfoy do you?" The emotion in his voice made me laugh. I covered my mouth to help not reveal my hiding place.  
"Harry the only reason she would even think of Malfoy for anything is so that she could perhaps hang with Jason… You know she's the youngest in my family and probably liked being with someone younger." Ron was helping Hermoine out of the common room. You obviously don't know your sister very well Ron. Hermoine began to laugh at both of them.  
"What if she did like Draco, the slimy git? Is that why we're really out here, to go search for her? For all either of you two know she's in the library teaching her self more stunts like that one she pulled off in the fire place this morning."  
"You don't understand." George began from behind them holding a large text book, and sounding knowledgeably and strangely a lot like Hermoine usually did. "The spell she did, was not only far advanced beyond any student at Hogwarts, but if you noticed the whole time her wand was tucked away."  
Hermoine blinked twice before responding. "And you spent the day looking all of that up, why?" I noticed Hermoine had changed quite a lot over the summer. Along with a bit of make up came the new attitude.  
"Only so we could make wigs that do that so we could sell them at WWW." Came the voice of the other twin, shoving George out of the way.  
"World Wide web?" Hermoine questioned.  
"No Weasley's Wizard Weazes." They chorused. I had to laugh. I had over heard them talking last year as they left for their house and couldn't help but smirk at the thought of them rebelling against there very mother. Perhaps I am not too different from the Weasleys… What am I saying? Enraged by my very thoughts I cursed Harry so that he could not stand up straight.   
The others laughed at first thinking he was trying to be funny and act like a detective bending over to look for clues.  
Then with another wave of my wand I had Ron crawling around on the floor as his hound sniffing out the trail. He howled as the others laughed wildly, still simply thinking it was an act. Hermoine let out a squeak and ran in to George as Ron began to stiff her butt.   
"Guys quit it. This is really stating to get old now." Hermoine groaned as she sped up her pace running in circles around Fred and George in hopes to keep out of reach of the dog/boy chasing her. I smiled to myself chuckling quietly as I waved my wand to ensure that she would continue running in circles for the next twenty minutes regardless of weather or not Ron was chasing her. Unfortunately George and Fred began to catch on, their eyes searching the dark shadowy corridors for me. I smirked to myself.  
One thing that is special about Slytherns is the fact that they are born with the ability to sneak around and not get caught. To throw them off even more I dashed up the stair case across from the portrait that lead all the way to the library and courtyard, then standing up and making each step noticeably loud I hopped down again and right next to them.  
"Malfoy! What did you do to them?" My what tempers the Weasley family have.  
"Forgive me when I ask, but do what to whom? They look perfectly normal to me." I held back laughter as I looked as if for the first time at the lot of them. "Honestly you give me too much credit, as I was just in the library." Hermoine was just undoing the spell on herself and then the others. Darn!  
"Where's cough cough Where's Ginny?" Harry shouted at me.   
"I don't know she sped off after dinner and that's the last I've seen of her. Why?"  
"Well no duh, she's missing." They really should be nicer to people they are questioning as I know more than they do. I stepped lightly, no longer needing to alert the others of my presence, and moved over to the window. My eyes beheld yet another surprise.  
Ginny walked on the other side of the lake beside a Centaur and an Aneth. Most people have never seen an Aneth in their life. Or a Centaur for that matter. I must have cursed wildly at seeing this eye-widening site because Harry and the others rushed over to see what had surprised me so.   
"Wh-What exactly is the thing she's talking to?" I smirked at Harry's ignorance. The rest of the group was stuck somewhere between fear and bewilderment. Meanwhile they were rounding the edge of the lake and heading toward the castle. I broke away from the site so that I could be there when they entered.  
"Malfoy… Wait!" Harry was producing an invisibility cloak from his robes. Hermoine, who had yelled to me in the first place, looked at me with fearful eyes. "What are you going to do?"  
I scowled, nosy lil' Granger Mudbl-no… I would respect Ginny by not calling her friends dirty names.  
"I'm doing just what you're about to of course. Which is take a closer look." I glanced one last time at each of them. Harry seemed to have a battle raging in his head.  
"Wait Malfoy, you can go with us." I laughed inwardly. I knew the only reasons he wanted me to come were so that he could keep an eye on me and so that I would blow the whole thing.  
"That's quite O.K. Potter. You weren't the only one given something important by your father."  
That left him even more confused. Truth is father hadn't really given me anything. I had stolen a invisibility amulet from his dark arts storage. I don't usually use it because it takes a long time to catch moonbeams at night to work properly. Quite a distance from him I placed it over my head and hurried up to the great hall. They made quick time and I could hear the footsteps trailing behind me as I silently got to the destination. Ginny hadn't arrived yet, but a round table was set up with the teachers equally placed around it. A couple places had been left for the two creatures and Ginny I supposed.   
It was the first time I had truly gotten a good look at the new DADA teacher. Perhaps it was the faded glow of the great hall or the fact that she was no longer in her fancy robes, but I realized all of a sudden that the women was the same one that had barged into my room the other night. The one with the scar. Yes it was so clear now, and I could only expect her to be the best DADA teacher yet as thinking on what her experience in this field must have been.  
My thoughts on the professor quickly diminished however when Ginny and the other two walked through the large.  
"Ah Firenze, what business do yeh have here?" Hagrid chortled out raising his glass to the centaur. I was reminded of my encounter with it in my first year. Several of the other professors looked miffed at Hagrid's knowledge and greeting of the creature. Dumbledore just smiled and nodded at him.   
I shook my own head to try and rid myself of the woozy feeling that was coming over me from the Aneth. She was standing next to Ginny. Her black hair held a hint of silver in it and her tail was poised much like that of a curious cat. Her pointed years were beckoned outward twitching at the slightest noise, and she was dressed completely in suede looking much like a nymph. I could almost hear Hermione whispering about the creature to the less knowledgeable boys hiding under the cloak next to her.  
"Ah and what do we have here?" Her cat like voice, all light and mysterious, echoed through my head as she telepathically entered my mind. "How many do we have? I count 6… does that sound right to you, Firenze?"  
The centaur looked around and with a barely noticeable smirk on his face he nodded. The Aneth continued. "What about you Ginny? How many do you see?" I watched as Ginny blushed slightly before glancing in my direction. With that she closed her eyes and a whirlwind funneled gently blowing around her hair. She opened her eyes and turned toward the other creatures each in turn. Smiling defiantly she silently added her voice to the voice of the Aneth inside my head.   
"There are seven, you missed the care taker standing on a high balcony peering through to the great hall. 8 if you count his cat hiding under the table."  
"Bravo Ginny, now Dumbledore, are you aware of those in your surroundings that are not welcoming their own presence."  
"I am, Delvi, their presence though not officially requested it is required… You all may come out." Dumbledore gazed about as Potter removed his cloak and I took off the amulet placing it securely in my pocket. Professor McGonagall looked shocked at the least. In fact all of the professors did, accept for the Headmaster and the DADA teacher, who was still glancing over at Firenze and Delvi, the Aneth. "Come forward, we will make room…" Dumbledore knocked 7 times on the table and 7 places were added as it squeaked loudly and enlarged. I looked underneath it and was surprised to see that in truth it had no supports or legs that touched the ground, but instead simply floated. Though my entire life has been spent in the magic, non-muggle world, things like that still surprise me.  
I felt a force pulling on me, and I moved my legs toward it only to keep them from being pulled out right beneath me and ending up on my back. I saw Ginny's hand moving in a circular motion almost beckoning me toward her, the direction I was being pulled. I only noticed that it was her pulling on me with that unknown force when I cut off Harry and took the seat next to her. Though now slightly relieved, she still looked incredibly worried. Underneath the table I took her hand to help ensure her.  
***-  
It's been a hard enough day as is but to add this to the night, why? Well I got there with Delvi and Firenze and noticed the presence of a few others almost instantly. Delvi claimed there were only 6 of them, but sometimes I think she does that simply to test me. To try and see if I am improving. Thank goodness for Draco's hand. I thought that if I hadn't had that to clutch to I would have fainted from a mixture of stress and over exhaustion.   
"Well let's get to business." Dumbledore said and Delvi clasped her hands together and as she opened them a tiny ball of light flew out enlarging it's self and becoming more recognizable as a hologram of our universe. I knew almost instantly why. Another explanation of why me over every other human on this Earth. Draco watched with utmost importance, as did the others though they kept shooting me looks of disbelief. Harry seemed to be questioning the need for Draco to be there, but I was thankful he was. It would make my explanation easier to him later.   
"I believe most of you know where the constellation of the serpent is in comparison to the constellation of the eagle…" At this statement Dumbledore and Professor Sinestra the astronomy teacher nodded. "There is a star, the Alpha star, and on the exact moment of Virginia Elyse Weasley's birth the star exploded…"  
"That's impossible, it's still there as I was just commenting on it's brightness last night.." Professor Sinestra interrupted. Delvi continued on unfazed.  
"The star that is seen and is still thought of as the Alpha star is another that was never discovered due to it's location, which is directly in front of it. However any direct foretelling has to be done by the actual stars brightness and phases." Professor Sinestra nodded her head vigorously excited to hear and learn more. Professor Trewanalery looked shocked beyond belief realizing that all of her speakings of the future could possibly be inaccurate. I had to smile as Ron and Harry sent each other mischievous grins as they noticed their fear struck teacher's face. I too had a reason to look forward to the phony teacher's class, remembering how many classes she had patted my shoulder sadly speaking of how the future would hold the death of someone that perhaps would have become more than a friend.  
"The effect is not completely known, even by myself or the other…teachers. Yet it is all part of a prophecy called the Order of the Phoenix." I sighed as she had said this. I knew the rest…that my powers would grow as I learned properly to use them, that I was indeed still completely human even with the powers, that I could continue with my life as perfectly un-normal as it was already except the lessons and a few other exceptions…what! What? WHAT?  
I barley even noticed as she began to unveil the other exceptions.  
"The very point of the Order of the Phoenix is so that the boy who lived, Harry Potter, shall benefit of her protection. Though she will not need to be with him at all times, or sleep in the same room and be with him at all times. There are many things she hasn't even known that will allow her access to him whenever. The ankle bracelet will not come off her ankle until she dies, Harry does, or the dark lord is diminished. We don't intend for either of the first two to happen. The ankle bracelet will act as a portkey allowing her to apparate to his exact location whenever necessary, thus allowing her to live her life, and him to carry on with his." The meeting continued on with a few questions from everyone. It was nice that Delvi was answering them, at this point I was so flustered.   
I closed my mind and visualized cool light gray mountains with a gentle steam and several large trees. As I felt the Draco's warm breath on my neck I added it to the dream escape. Briefly Draco whispered to me "I think there should be more trees." I flashed my eyes open but did not look toward him. How had he read into my thoughts like that? I telepathically asked. Pretending to wipe his mouth with his hand and spoke behind it. "I don't know, but I don't think the others caught it. Widen the river too."  
"Your not mad are you, I mean you still like me right?" I was so scared I wasn't really certain I wanted to know the answer. This time I was even more surprised as I heard the answer flow coolly though my head but watched as his lips never opened.  
"No--- I think it's more than that." I playfully stepped on his foot under the table, and let out a relieved giggle. I was sent several confused stares at this, so I guess that I must not have interrupted at a very good part.  
"I think the students are exhausted. They probably can be dismissed." Delvi said to the headmaster who agreed immediately. We stood and walked up the steps and into the halls before I was sent a brief message from Delvi. You big flirt  
"Sorry you know how many times I've heard this speech.  
Whatever, and your welcome  
"Yeah thanks,"  
You'd better not be doing anything too bad with that boy.  
"Complete invasion of my thoughts is not welcome."  
Please, you know that I could send a delightful little message to the Potter boy and then you would respect me.  
"Your completely evil, you know that?"  
"Now now children, let's not fight." Came the cool and collected voice of Draco, and once again I had to laugh.  
See ya Ginny. I gotta finish up here and scram. Good luck with Dragon-boy.  
"I heard that!" Draco cried out in fake defense, still not quite use to speaking mentally.  
I burst out laughing as did the other Gryffindors not knowing about the whole conversation that had just happened. I sent a goodbye as I watched a show unfold from an embarrassed Draco.  
"Shut up Peeves!" He added quick-wittedly as an afterthought. The others began to search the walls and ceiling for sights of Peeves, their laughter quieting. To my surprise Peeves did arrive in all of his glory. Squealing madly he burst through the wall yanking endlessly on poor Nearly Headless Nick's head.  
"Foolish students… In corridors. I should tell. A Slythern among Gryffindors. I saw you Malfoy, doing those naughty things with ____" He was cut off as Draco raised his wand and sent a gray cloud of smoke that slammed Peeves through the wall and several corridors down.  
"Thanks friend." Nick whispered placing his head back on his shoulders and floating off in the opposite direction that Draco had sent Peeves.   
With a quick nod Draco began down the stairs to his dungeon common room. I felt as if part of me went with him, as I really wasn't looking forward to what was about to happen with the others and myself.  
"G'night Ginny, I love you," came a faint whisper of his voice through my head.  
""G'night Draco, I love you too." What was that? It sounded much like a whoop of excitement from Draco. I let a smile find it's way on to my face.  
***-still Ginny's point of view but now back in the common room-  
"Ginny, why on Bloody Earth wouldn't you tell us about something like that?" Ron began to harp on me.  
"I was sworn to secrecy. I don't tell secrets, even to you." More like especially not to you, I thought to myself as I pictured Draco.  
"How long has this been going on, I mean like the training and all?" Harry asked.  
"Last summer it became official." I thought back to the day I had been given the bag and it had been explained to me for the first time.  
"Do that thing where your hair turns to fire again." Fred commanded. With a heavy sigh my hair burst into flame and I yawned allowing it to change back.  
"Can anybody learn how to do some of this stuff?" George asked pulling out parchment and a quill.  
"Wait I'm not done questioning you yet." Ron said, looking more than slightly mad.  
"Well maybe I'm tired and I am going to bed."   
"No Ginny don't yet." Harry cried out with pleading eyes, his hand resting on my shoulder. I brushed it off but reluctantly and sat down crossing my arms defiantly.   
George wasn't ready to give Ron the chance yet.   
"So you could do that trick with my hair and it wouldn't hurt and it would look the same afterward?" I smiled to myself as Ron glared at his two completely normal seeming brothers. Probably angry that they weren't upset at me at all. I snapped my fingers and the twins' hair lit on fire just as Professor McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole.  
She gasped at the twins literally flaming red hair as they smiled and pointed at each other grinning stupidly like two-year-olds. They turned and waved to her and she looked even more close to fainting, so I walked over and blew out the two identical 6 feet tall candles and gave her a reassuring smile.  
"The students will be arriving a bit earlier…um tomorrow for their complete safety and I believe there will be several new transfers." When she regained her voice she explained. "Just thought you might like to know. With that she left giving both George and Fred a murderous glance. As she shut the portrait the twins burst out.  
"That was great."  
"We've got to figure out how to do that."  
"Think of spending every transfiguring class with our hair like that."  
"Yeah if McGonagall got upset we'd just say we were expressing our 'hot' style."  
"OK." Hermione cut in. "That pun was so bad it hurt."  
"I'm not done.." Ron began in again but was cut off by me.  
"I am. I'm outta here." I picked up my suede bag and headed to the door.  
"Where, are you gonna sleep in the forest with the Centaurs and Aneths?" Ron shouted standing in my path. Harry stood up next to him.  
"He's right. It's dangerous, Ginny. Stay here."  
"We'll follow you where ever you're going, we'll find you Ginny." Ron started up against me again.  
"No I really don't think so. Ron you may be older but your not my boss. Maybe I'll go get married to a dragon in the woods and live there for the rest of my life. I don't need to stay right here next to Harry. I've got the bracelet." I pointed down at my ankles. With one last wink to the twins I clicked my heels and stepped right through Harry and Ron leaving them both astounded and dumb struck. With another snap of my fingers I disappeared completely and left. I'm not going to the forest to find my Dragon… I'm going to the Slythern common room.  
CHAPTER 7  
***-   
I checked on Jason momentarily when I returned to the common room. He lay completely asleep clutching his new wand to his chest. His chubby little fingers were wrapped tightly around it. I didn't want to sleep in the dorms to night as I am a restless sleeper who has a hard time with constant reoccurring nightmares of horrid memories of my past, so I headed out with a blanket to the couch. I hadn't but a moment to think when professor McGonagall entered briefly mentioning that the other students would arrive tomorrow as well as a group of new transfers. I know that they will probably be from other schools in fear that any where else they are that they will be in the path of the dark lord. She left and the Bloody Baron entered.   
With him I spoke briefly of the troubles with Peeves that I were happening and he happily promised to set Peeves on his track for me. The final knock on the door was Ginny. I opened the door to find her tired and frowning but as she glimpsed my concerned face she smiled, wrapped me in a hug and shut the door behind her.  
"You Ok?" I asked gently lifting her up in my arms and carrying her over to the couch that I had been napping on.  
"Hard night…Hard day… Hard week… Hard life" She groaned pulling my blanket tighter around her.  
"That bad, huh?" I asked pulling her into my arms where I lay. "You want to talk about it?"  
"Draco, is secret keeping such a crime, it's not like it was life or death or even close. Why did he have to come down so hard on me for it." She laid her head against my chest, and I realized she was still in her day clothes.  
"You can take a shower or a warm bath to get your mind off them." I suggested helping her stand up as she nodded. I directed her to the large dark green tiled bathroom and as she showered I conjured her light blue nightgown that I had seen her wear so many times in the book over summer. She came out wearing only a green towel with my initials on it. I smirked realizing that the Slythern bathroom contained a towel for every Slythern with their initials embroidered on it. I quickly handed her the nightgown as she began to blush and she hurried back into the bathroom to put it on.   
She returned once more looking even sleepier but this time smiling a bit.  
"Who do you the new arrivals are going to be?" She asked yawning and burying her face into my chest.  
"probably Drumstrang and Buexa 


	7. Author note only

If you don't care about author notes don't read this.  
Hey this is just an author note apology to everyone who has ever taken the time to keep up with this fic. I did not intend to make everything take as long as it has. Everything from an evil virus that will crash my computer every time i try to listen to my MP3's to late nights at work trying to teach tiny satans how to swim (Sorry i teach swim lessons) has happened. The chapter i just placed up is a long one though, and my computer is complaining that on a text file which is the only type FF.net will allow me to upload on my E-One machine, that it doesn't have enough room in it for me to finish my author notes on it so here they are.  
I don't own anything but the scars that Draco Jason and Arbella have, Jason, the leather books and the whole plot about Ginny being the order of the Phoenix. Oh yeah, and the Aneths and Delvi (in other words i own THEM) A special thanx out to all the reviewers and To liitle one who has reviewed every chapter. Love all yall, (sorry bout the yall part, I'm from Texas)  
TigerWolf 


	8. Chapter 7

.  
CHAPTER 7  
Disclaimer: I don't own much, most is J.K.R.'s  
A special note to Nice: I'm sorry about the wait. My life has been hectic and my computer just recently got over a virus. (We had to totally clean off the C drive) I tried to E-mail you but both E-mails were returned to my inbox. Sorry!  
Thank you to those who do review! I love You!!!! Without further adue I give you the next chapter!  
***-   
I checked on Jason momentarily when I returned to the common room. He lay completely asleep clutching his new wand to his chest. His chubby little fingers were wrapped tightly around it. I didn't want to sleep in the dorms to night as I am a restless sleeper who has a hard time with constant reoccurring nightmares of horrid memories of my past, so I headed out with a blanket to the couch. I hadn't but a moment to think when professor McGonagall entered briefly mentioning that the other students would arrive tomorrow as well as a group of new transfers. I know that they will probably be from other schools in fear that any where else they are that they will be in the path of the dark lord. She left and the Bloody Baron entered.   
With him I spoke briefly of the troubles with Peeves that I were happening and he happily promised to set Peeves on his track for me. The final knock on the door was Ginny. I opened the door to find her tired and frowning but as she glimpsed my concerned face she smiled, wrapped me in a hug and shut the door behind her.  
"You Ok?" I asked gently lifting her up in my arms and carrying her over to the couch that I had been napping on.  
"Hard night…Hard day… Hard week… Hard life" She groaned pulling my blanket tighter around her.  
"That bad, huh?" I asked pulling her into my arms where I lay. "You want to talk about it?"  
"Draco, is secret keeping such a crime, it's not like it was life or death or even close. Why did he have to come down so hard on me for it." She laid her head against my chest, and I realized she was still in her day clothes.  
"You can take a shower or a warm bath to get your mind off them." I suggested helping her stand up as she nodded. I directed her to the large dark green tiled bathroom and as she showered I conjured her light blue nightgown that I had seen her wear so many times in the book over summer. She came out wearing only a green towel with my initials on it. I smirked realizing that the Slythern bathroom contained a towel for every Slythern with their initials embroidered on it. I quickly handed her the nightgown as she began to blush and she hurried back into the bathroom to put it on.   
She returned once more looking even sleepier but this time smiling a bit.  
"Who do you the new arrivals are going to be?" She asked yawning and burying her face into my chest.  
"Probably Drumstrang and Buexaton students." I said as I caught her yawn followed by one of my own. " Your brothers don't know you're here… right?"   
"No they think I'm running through the forest with Delvi and Firenze." She answered looking up at me.  
"Tell me more about your lessons." I pleaded pulling out from under her then straddling her back and massaging gently. She tensed up momentarily before relaxing fully. I must admit until that point in my life I had only given one back rub in my life and it was to Pansy. I can't even call it official because I was so appalled at touching her skin. Now, however, my hands were gliding along the smooth folds of her soft satin lacy nightgown as if I had been doing it my entire life.  
"Hmmmmmm…" She mumbled happily, loosening her shoulders before speaking of Delvi. "Delvi is an Aneth. She is kinda cat-like and a distant ancestor of the Veela. That's why Ron and Harry kept stealing glances at her. Hermione didn't notice because she probably thought they were just fascinated by her rarity of complex form." I laughed at the thought of Hermoine asking the Aneth is she could interview her for a report for care of magical creatures. "She's slightly more rebellious than the other Aneths. Probably since she hangs with Firenze."  
"And Firenze, how is he?" She smirked.  
"I didn't remember that you had met him. In your first year, right? He rebelled against the other centaurs because he believes that humans and Centaurs should work together to help fight Voldermort." I could feel her shiver run up and down her spine as she said his name.  
"What do they do when you go to them?" I asked laying atop her then rolling and pulling her back on to my chest.  
"Teach, I guess. I mean they sit in a circle around me sometimes casting curses for me to attempt to deflect. I get pretty battered up sometimes and they have to hide the bruises so that my parents won't find them."  
I pulled her tighter into my grasp. "That's horrible!" I burst out savagely interrupting her. I could feel a cold hate intrude my heart again and briefly a reminder of my old life at home. I felt her involuntarily shudder and I was reminded much of how my mother acted when my father came home drunk after a night out with the Death Eaters. "Sorry." I mumbled my voice faltering a bit.  
"It's not all bad, like when they taught me to be an animagi."  
"So that's how you knew about all the stuff down at Hogsmeade. Will you show me… perhaps tomorrow as you look pretty sleepy now."  
"Perhaps I could even teach you how… Though it wouldn't happen over night and we'd probably have to go back to Hogsmeade to get some of the supplies I don't already have. For the potion part I mean. There is a complicated spell to go with it and you can't choose which animal you want to be." I heard her murmur as I pulled her back on top of me.  
"What animal do you become?" I asked becoming more and more intrigued with her by the second.  
"A Phoenix…" I heard her murmur as her grip on me loosened and her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became rhythmic. Pushing a few locks of red hair from her face I thought of how much she had changed me since we had arrived this morning. Prepared for anything that could come tomorrow I closed my eyes and fell in to the deepest sleep without nightmares I had been in since I could remember*  
***-  
It was only a dream. I fantasized that Draco and I were so deeply in love that he wouldn't care about my special task and held me in his arms and protected me. Ha now I'm going open my eyes and see that I'm back in my bed in the fourth year girls dormitory, and that I need to switch pillows with someone who's is softer because this one is too well defined… like somebody's chest… Oh my God, it's DRACO!  
I sat up rather fast staring down at him in his unbuttoned shirt with silvery bond hair falling across his face. Before I had a chance to gape any longer, Jason burst squealing through the door halfway between acting like it was Christmas morning or he was being chased. Guess two was correct. The Bloody Baron flew after him waving his arms in attempts to scare Jason. Both stopped at the sight of Draco and I lying on the couch. Jason gasped pointing at the two of us before turning on one heel and high-tailing it back to the boy's dorm. Was it just me or was the Baron a little more red than his bloody self?  
Draco sat up laughing and gazing after them, before wrapping me in a hug and standing. A wave of relief followed the hug as I realized that it hadn't been just a trick or one-night-stand. I smiled and he muttered something about a shower. I stepped up the staircase and found my way in to the dorms to speak with Jason. I unlatched the dungeon looking door and stepped inside. The Bloody Baron literally blushed and Jason squeaked diving under the bed. My guess was that he had probably been punished for such happenings in the past. My eyes widened at the book of fairy tales in the Bloody Barons lap. HE had been READING them to Jason!   
"Come on out Jason it's almost breakfast time." I cried in the most cheerful voice I could muster in an early morning. He peeked out from under the bed, astonished that he wouldn't be punished. I gave a reassuring smile before I turned toward the door to hide a yawn.   
At that second Draco entered in only a towel. (The towel I had been using the night before) He was about to pull it off and change into some robes when he noticed I was standing next to the wardrobes. I turned a shade pinker but he just laughed.  
"You probably should take the pass around the Charms corridor and then enter the great hall from outside to throw the others off," He stratigzed. I nodded transfiguring my nightgown in to some robes then threw open the window. He looked slightly confused at first but then nodded. I walked toward the window but he twirled me back with one arm and then pulled me into a kiss. I smiled against his lips as I wrapped my arms around his still dripping back. I traced down the divot of a particularly deep scar that I had seen the previous evening in Dumbledore's office until my fingers grasped the terry cloth. I glanced at him with concern but he shrugged and pointed toward the window.   
I jumped from it swiftly spreading my fingers-feathers and feeling the wind catch my now light fiery wings. I caught the wind drift floating close enough to see the towel begin to slip down Draco's hips with each step he took toward the window.   
I inwardly sighed as he shut it just in time smiling once more at me and turning towards the still dumbfounded Baron and Jason. I soared through the clouds and glanced at the teachers as they made their way to the great hall for breakfast. They looked so tiny through the windows that I couldn't help but laugh as I noticed Dumbledore leading the group looking much like a Head boy and some first years.  
I landed transforming back from my phoenix animagi self to a windblown girl in slightly ruffled robes… Just as if I had been in the forest all night. I conjured the suede bag at my side and entered the castle. Harry and Hermoine and Ron looked up upon my entrée. Just then Draco and Jason enter the Great Hall.  
"Where were you last night? Don't tell me the forest… I don't believe you." I pulled my arm out of my over protective brothers grasp.  
"Back off! I'm here for breakfast… then to the owlry, then back to the forest. I have lessons to attend. My slacking could easily mean the death of your best friend over there." I hated putting Harry in the conversation, but it easily gave the affect that I was looking for from Ron. However Harry interrupted.  
"You have to protect me… which must mean that you know why I am special… Tell!" He said walking up to us holding a tray with some biscuts on it.  
"I have been sworn to secrecy… parts of the information they won't even tell me so that if I am caught and tortured by the Death Eaters I will be unable to give too much information…"  
"And you would go through all of this for me?" Honestly a few years ago I would be screaming my head off at that but not this morning. No way. Thank Merlin for Draco!  
"Really, since now that we have to sit at the Godforsaken same table do you think in the name of the Excaliber that I want to hear you and Weasley flirting? Honestly I might just puke up the few bites of breakfast I've gotten down…" He drawled on gesturing towards his still full plate, his eyes never leaving it but none the less filled with hate and a rising anger. Did my mind sense jealousy?  
Suddenly my mind blurred then filled with his voice. "You wana leave? We can fake a fight."  
"Perfect," I thought smiling to myself. "But how will we end it?"  
"The teachers will."  
"If you have a problem with Harry take it out on him personally." I said for the first time speaking aloud. "I am not here to be messed with."  
"I have every right to mess with you…" He growled. Later I would congratulate him on his acting skills. The statement had brought a smirk to my face but not for the reason that the others were probably guessing. I briefly saw him return it.  
"I challenge you to a fight!" I yelled. Draco paled slightly then with a fake glint of mysteriousness in his eyes he challenged back.  
"A sword fight! If they've taught you anything it's how to fence." He materialized a sword covered in black gems. The sword's very hilt was a silver serpent spiraling into his clutches. The only thing that wasn't silver, black or green was a single ruby gem the color of blood protruding like poison from the serpent's fangs.  
I stood awestruck as his long robes billowed backward revealing tight black pants and perfectly shined silver toed boots. Not long though. Within a moment's time I too was holding my sword that I had summoned from it's post over my bed and a similar type of robe that floated open around my suede boots and tight black pants. He stared wide eyed for a moment and I took the opportunity to strike.  
***-  
It's obvious that she hadn't learned to fence over night. Each strike was clean and precise. The choice of sword alone was a sign of her expertise. I was guessing that it would have gold and a few minor details on it. Instead I was surprised by an ebony black hilt. From the very tip was the engraving of a rose with short thorns, and as it reached the hilt gold and jewel embedded it wrapped it's self so that it perfectly would surround and tighten her grip, but cut into anyone else's.  
I spent the first few hits avoiding being caught by her blade. When she sent it swinging a bit high, I ducked to avoid it but also take a quick glance at our audience. The others were standing back a ways, jaws wide in a mixture of horror and awe. The teachers had entered but Dumbledore had stopped them from interfering. A slight panic rose through me. What now? Ginny seemed to notice as well.  
"Draco," her voice entered my head "What are we going to do? They aren't stopping us." I sighed, this was one sacrifice I would have to make.   
"I'll lose." I sent in barely a whisper.  
"What???!" She screeched back, echoing and silencing the cacophony of blades hitting temporarily. "No Draco. You can't!!! Harry and Ron will never let you live it down."  
"Well there are no other solutions." I watched as she expertly dove under a quick swing rolling under my sword and over the flat blade of her own. The others gasped, but she rolled up grabbing her sword in the process and continued fighting unfazed.  
"Cute trick."  
"Thanks but that's Delvi's teaching." As if being called, Delvi's voice entered both our heads.  
"Ginny, COME ON! Really now." She cried out.  
"Cheering me on is not going to help, we're trying to stop fighting with out one of us being the victor and the other… well…" Ginny replied.  
"I wouldn't cheer you on. Not when your fighting against a hot guy in tight pants…"  
"DELVI!!!! Lay off, he's mine." Ginny exploded sending an amazingly well placed shot toward just below my hips.  
"Whoa now that's one way to keep him all to your self… just cut right…"  
"DEVI!!!" We both cried out in displeasure.  
"OK well the real reason I am talking to you is to offer you two choices. The first is you can throw down your swords and makeout…." Silence followed this, as we both looked slightly discomposed.  
"I hope your second idea is better than that, not that I'd mind making out with Draco but I can just see how much Ron and Harry would love to see that. We'd end up sending Hermoine to Saint Mungos. And your second idea is….?" Ginny added with a bit of impatience in her voice.  
"Remember last week when Firenze you I and Evadeam were walking through the forest and he taught you how to… well you know."  
Ginny looked relieved and smiled nodding to her self. I heard Delvi faintly mutter 'good'. And like a bird Ginny started to float out of reach of my sword. It was truly amazing and I gazed around for a rope that should have been pulling her up, but I was still uncertain how this would solve our problem until I myself began to hover.  
It was hard to make it seem natural, as I had never flown with out my broom. The other fact was that every thing that was happening was completely out of my personal control. We circled around one another before charging. I was terrified we would crash into each other. The only possible way we wouldn't was if we hit swords instead. Finally it came clear that that's what she had intended. I slammed my sword into hers and a shower of sparks surrounded us.   
When the sparks disappeared we were standing in the middle of the forest. Ginny dropped her sword and stared screaming and jumping up and down like her favorite Quidditch team had just won a victory.  
"We did it Draco! We pulled it off. Wooo-Whoo! Yeah!" She wrapped me in a hug. Delvi and an elf that had to be Evadeam appeared congratulating her. Delvi and Ginny looked like a couple of screaming teenage muggle girls. Evadeam held an orb out to me that they must have been watching during our sword fight. It still showed the Great Hall where the final sparks from our fight had materialized into tiny gold and green gems and jewels that had scattered the Great Hall's floor.  
***-  
It was Firenze who placed a fake black eye on Draco and a pretend cut on my lip as to not arise suspicion on our return. Madame Profmey healed them up over our late brunch. Dumbledore had a mysterious glint in his eye as smiled and said that no punishment could be given since the school year wouldn't actually begin until that evening when the others arrived.  
I was standing outside next to Draco when the new arrivals did come.  
A.N. well if next times chapter had to have a title it would be New Arrivals and Old Rivals so that's your hint. I curious as to what you think every one in this story looks like. I absolutely love you guys' comments on certain characters and if anyone draws up a quick sketch with If I had You in mind please send them to me at TigerWolf_Moonbeam@Hotmail.com . If I get some perhaps I will set up a home page to put them on display. Once again, SO VERY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. Since Before my world came crashing down got 1 (ONE) review for it's last chapter I highly doubt you will see much more of it. Thanx to all my constant reviewers. Love ya!  
TigerWolf 


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
"Come, come." Dumbledore called to us that afternoon a bit after lunch.   
"You have 15 minutes to make yourselves look presentable." Commanded McGonagall as she gave a weary glance towards the twins who were reenacting the sword fight. ( but with added effects of Malfoy screaming and transfiguring one of the wooden swords into fabric to roll over it) I laughed at it raising my goblet to them as they finished with bits of paper cut in diamond shapes and then racing behind McGonagall's stool to her immense displeasure. They took a heavy bow knocking their heads into one another for the finale and then were chased up to the common room by the very mad professor.  
Draco hadn't come down for lunch to avoid being further questioned about the fight. I wished he had because he would have found the reenactment quite funny. He had even admitted to enjoying some of their jokes earlier.  
I planned to wear some velvet green robes to the ceremony. Dumbledore had suggested we be more open about what we wore since most of the students hadn't had time for a trip to Diagon alley before they were rushed here for safety. That meant that the first weekend would be a Hogsmeade trip for every one. Even the first years!  
I had a lot on my mind after I finished dressing and had headed out to the main entrance to welcome the others. I didn't even notice Draco standing behind me until I felt his warm breath on my neck. I had seen that Harry's new dress robes were a glowing green them selves and I was feeling unfortunate that we had to match. That all was forgotten when I turned to see Draco.  
Instead of his normal black robes or the Slytherns signature green, he wore a set of high collared midnight blue robes that billowed open to reveal boots much like his fencing robes had. He looked much more like a medieval prince than a student. Jason stood with a swelled chest trying to seem important and less out of place in robes in a similar style but made of a blood red fabric.  
I had to turn away to keep from smiling and still couldn't quite manage.  
"What? Are they too different? I know I should have stuck with black…" I heard him mutter to me under his breath staring regretfully at the ground.  
"I don't think that's why she was smiling Draco…" Jason whispered as he jabbed at an invisible enemy with a wooden sword.   
"He's right… I was thinking the opposite actually." I said checking to make certain Harry and Ron weren't listening. He smiled and glanced down at Jason. Jason swung at a spark of blue light, missing barely. It grew a bit larger and he swung again. Another miss as it scooted a bit away and grew a bit larger yet. He squealed with delight at the challenge.  
"Come out and fight," he cried. Thrusting the sword forward. Oddly it stuck, and was followed by an evil sounding laugh. He pulled at the sword where it stuck in mid air, grunting and crying out in despair and effort. Finally giving up, he fell over and sighed. A human-like figure appeared briefly fading then coming more and more into focus. Finally I distinguished who it was as they fully materialized.  
"You again!" Jason cried with a mixture of delight and irritation. Delvi pulled her self off her knees and stood, casually handing him back the wooden sword.  
"What does he mean by again, Delvi?" I asked as curious as Draco was.  
"Oh we hung out in what must have been the boys dorms in the dungeons the other day while you and Mr. Tight-pants were snogging. Right?" She bent over to pick up a nodding Jason when I caught my brother and Harry staring at her… lower backside and walking over. I sent them both death glares as she stood up. "Relax, they are boys, and there fore staring at girls is what they do…" She cautioned as she followed my gaze. What Delvi was saying was true, as was the fact that the Aneth is a distant ancestor of the veela. The thing is Aneths may turn ion the charm whenever they feel like it. She sent me a mischievous grin that promptly said that she had already messed with the twins. I sent her a pretend scowl.  
"Ginny are you all right?" Ron cried out overly loud in efforts to perhaps impress Delvi, by making her think he was a wonderful and very protective brother. She turned toward me and Draco and laughed silently while mouthing 'soooo gullible!' Draco smirked. I turned sharply and stood inches from their faces.  
"What makes you think that I am not okay? Do you think I can't take care of my self?" I bitterly responded.  
"Oh, why of course you could with her here." Harry said pointing towards Delvi. I let out a growl and Harry backed off a bit. What was he playing at? I guess he realized that he didn't have a chance with Delvi and that it would probably be best to stay on my good side since it was I who was guarding his life.  
"The other students are just arriving from the station…" Delvi began glancing out into the pitch-black sky.  
"Where… I don't see anything, do you Harry?" Ron interrupted. Harry shook his head still looking around.  
"Yes, I see them now, you best be going Del…" I said after closing my eyes and watching pictures of students exiting on to the platform erupt in my head. Both boys looked over at me with disappointment that she would be unable to stay.  
"Yeah, well, I can take Jason for a bit Draco, if you'd like." She said while Jason tugged on Draco's robes and nodded vigorously.   
"Sure, that'd be great." Draco smiled and watched as Delvi's pale green freckled face broke into a wide grin.  
"Come on Jason we're going Vampire hunting!" Draco shuddered but smiled as they waved then dashed off. Or rather Jason dashed. Delvi turned back to a spark of blue light bounding all around him.  
"Can you really see them?" Harry asked looking back into the misty night.  
"Certainly, they will be coming over the hill there in 5-4-3-2-1" To the other's amazement the dim shadow of first white carriage skittered over the hill. Then another. They followed in a train like form and I could feel the wind of the phantom horses pulling them as the approached. Students began to exit them and a few pointed to us.  
I closed my eyes and turned my head toward the phantom horses that pulled the carriages. I had been told about them from Firenze when I had mentioned seeing flickers of light near the front of the carriages. I could see them perfectly. Raising and bowing their heads, their eiree white hair cast behind them almost flickering in the autumn breeze. I took a couple of steps forward. Gently I raised my hand from them to smell before I began to nuzzle them, knowing that I was obviously getting quite a few stares from the others. I heard a thrumming noise come from the one I was stroking and noticed that two people had joined me at my side. Draco was one of them, staring incredulously into the empty air. Dumbledore was on my other side scratching the top of the ponies' head.  
"So you can see them. Not surprising but they are quite amazing creatures, aren't they?" I nodded and he smiled which strangely lit up his bottle blue eyes even in the dark.  
"Can I see them too?" Draco asked as if he were merely asking to pet someone else's puppy.  
"Yes but you have to know that you can see them. If you have any doubt, they will remain invisible. Oh and close your eyes Draco." He did and I could see a smile spread across his face as he reached forward to touch it. I was a little scared at first that it would end up like the Hippogriff. Harry and Ron must have been thinking similar thoughts as they walked over quickly watching intently with deep scowls on their faces.  
The horse didn't seem to mind that much as it continued to thrum. Draco began to hum back gently putting his forehead to the horse's and scratched under its chin. A few people had stopped and were gathering around to watch. Some of them had expressions on that clearly read that Draco was insane and stroking mid air. However they were soon proved wrong.  
A dull light flashed and began to come off the phantom horse. It looked like it was glowing under a black light bulb casting shadows on nervous bystanders.  
"Well aren't you a beauty." I heard Dra 


	10. Chapter8 part two that didn't propperly ...

A.N. The second half of this chapter is dedicated to Nice who imediatley informed me that part of the chapter was missing. ARGH! I hate my computer. *Starts crying*  
"Well aren't you a beauty." I heard Draco mutter under his breath now opening his eyes and taking in the slightly transparent horse. The strange light was creating halos in his silvery white hair. Hagrid who had been approaching the castle with the very soggy and large group of first years just off the lake stopped dead in his tracks dropping the hands of two of the first years as he spotted the sight. He stepped forward placing a hand on the horse.  
"Well they sure do like something about you Malfoy." Hagrid observed quietly as the horse next to the first one began to glow but promptly disappeared as several squealing 5th year girls raced towards it. They stood looking disappointed, Parvati and Lavender waving their hands in the air where the horse should have been. I took a step towards the other horse as the girls stepped back to watch. Draco turned and smirked at me.  
'And they claimed that I am evil.' He sent smiling.  
'Well I never really liked them much, as they were always trying to set me up with Neville last year.'  
At this point Malfoy turned slightly dark scowling and muttering to himself. I walked up and angelically placed a hand on the horse closest to Lavender, which immediately began a dim glow. She gasped glancing enviously.  
"All right, students head back to the castle." I turned to obey Dumbledore's command and noticed the full group of girls had included Fleur and Pansy as well. "Hagrid take care of the phantom horses, will you?" Dumbledore patted the giant on the shoulder before heading in.  
Draco reluctantly removed his hand from the horse's silver coat that could only be matched by his own hair and turned somberly back toward me. 'I guess it's bye for a while… until we can figure something out.'  
'Don't worry just turn off the fire by midnight in the common room. You got it?' He smiled but I knew he hadn't quite figured out my plan.  
'Sure just don't get caught, I… I love you.'  
***-  
Just turn off the fire by midnight in the common room? I couldn't really argue could I? She had surprised me so many times today alone…  
Well anyway, I got back in side the great hall looking over the new arrivals. Fleur was back, no surprise there after the third task last year. So was Viktor. From the looks of it he had taken at least one more blugger to the nose. It was beginning to look a bit like Dumbledore's. There was a boy I had remembered as Jonathan Poliakoff coming from the same direction. I had become a slight friend with him last year when he had sat at the Slythern table. He was very funny and totally despised his bigot headmaster with his favoritism toward Viktor.   
"Arry!" Fleur squealed and dashed towards Harry, whom I just realized was right next to me. She wrapped him in an incredible hug as she was followed by many interested looking friends. "Arry Potter it iz so good to zee you again!" The friends looked at her mildly impressed and at Harry with some respect.  
Jon jumped up from his seat and in a fake skip raced over. "Dra-co darling!" he cried out in a squeaky voice imitating Fleur. "zit ziz zooooooo zice zoo zee zou!" Before I could stop him he had tackled me and wrapped me in a gigantic hug. Fleur jumped away from Harry's embrace as she realized that it was her voice he had been imitating. She now looked thoroughly embarrassed, her cheeks turning a deep scarlet.  
"Mr. Poliakoff! If you'd please get off of Mr. Malfoy so the sorting can begin…." Professor McGonagall cried out in horror as she stepped over the two of us lying in the middle of the now dead silent great hall. I couldn't help but notice that as soon as she had gotten out of Jon's eyesight she smiled … almost holding back a laugh. I grinned accepting the hand of one of Fleur's hysterically laughing friends. I looked over to see that Ginny was laughing too.  
"Will anyone who is above first year and hasn't been sorted line up behind the new students." Jonathan saluted to me than ran off to the end of the very long line. I got up and walked over to my seat and was nearly suffocated when Pansy hopped on my lap.  
"Well my aren't we popular!" She drawled, sitting primly as she adjusted the lace on the bottom of her pink silk dress robes. Mind you, she can be very pretty, but when she gets angry her face gets kind of squashed up like that cat of Granger's. She sat acting as if she were no less royal than the queen of England on her throne rather than my lap. "First we're talking with ponies now boys of Drumstrang lying in the middle of the great hall together. What would your father say?"  
"Not much as he's on his way to Azkaban right now." I shot back angrily, pushing her off of me.  
"How can you say that so lightly Draco, as if he means nothing to you?"  
Well he doesn't and that's the truth but I can't tell her that.   
The evening was actually quite entertaining. When the hat began singing several of the Beuxaton girls dropped their goblets of hot chocolate that they had received after whining about the weather. The Drumstrang people had just burst out laughing both at the hat and then again at the girl's reactions. In the middle of the song Jason had entered racing over to me while shooting tiny fireworks out of the tip of his wand. I picked him up and several girls began to wave at him. He was delighted with the attention but I knew that the sorting hat wasn't because it grew louder and somewhat out of tune.  
The first student whimpered as he trudged up to put on the hat. "RAVENCLAW" the whole school had seemed to relax at hearing this. Pansy had stopped trying to sit in my lap as now Jason was there. I was delighted to have someone knew to talk to as Jon was made a Slythern. Fleur made it into Gryffindor with a girl with jet-black hair that bounced past her shoulders named Raven who was scooting closer and closer to a slowly blushing Harry. The other one of her new Gryffindor friends, Tracy Chance was starring avidly at Ron much to Hermoine's dislike.   
Belle Fourrure was probably the prettiest girl from Drumstrang, and had caught most of the boys' eyes much in the same way Fleur had when she had first arrived. The difference was that she didn't deem to interested in the boys.  
"ARGH!" the hat burst out catching everyone's attention dramatically. The boy wearing the hat looked unsure of whether to laugh or to be frightened. "You!…George Weasley… have already been sorted! Get lost!"  
George jumped up dashing from the hat and the angry Professor who was waving a finger at him. He tapped his wand to his face as he neared the Gryffindor table, turning back to a red head with a catlike grin. Several people burst out laughing.  
Ginny raised her hands and clapped them together and the hologram that had been standing next to the other twin, Fred, disappeared. Several people who had been standing near and talking to the fake George gasped in astonishment. Several others applauded and Ginny took a bow. Finally the last few had been sorted. I was relieved as my stomach was growling and I had never been looking forward to the feast more in my life.  
"Announcements." Dumbledore called out after the hall had silenced by Professor McGonagall tapping her spoon to the goblet.  
"Welcome to all of our new Transfers and our slightly larger first year class. Welcome to Hogwarts! I am pleased to see so many new faces in this tragic time. Yet while we are here we shouldn't focus on such a terrible thing. You are here to learn. I am delighted to welcome some new and some old faces to our staff. The new Defense against Dark arts professor is Miss. Arbella Figg. Mr. Lupin will be here for security, as well as Miss Andrews." Dumbledore paused to point out Arbella and Lupin (he received a heavy cheer from most of the students especially Gryffindors and very few Slytherns) whom I already knew. Then Miss Andrews, she nodded towards a now very happy Ginny. I couldn't tell what connection there was between them.  
"And… to make the security better I rejected the Ministry's first choice of Dementors and went with their second choice. I have received permission to have a Dragon on the grounds." The news shocked several people. Some of the Drumstrang people were grinning and whispering to one another. Neville Longbottom and a few of the Buexaton people looked rather frightened. I myself was quite excited.  
"We must introduce to the staff, the trainers and tamers that will be staying with the Dragon here at the castle… Thomas Adler, Dint Jaggins, and Charlie Weasley."  
"Bugger! I knew something was up when he wouldn't tell us where his next assignment was." I could clearly hear Ron's voice as it had attracted a fair bit of attention.  
Charlie was one of the Weasleys that I had not yet gotten the chance to meet. He walked up to the platform where Dumbledore was grinning even though he wore a blood stained wrap around his upper arm and had several fresh looking cuts on his cheek. He was instantly a hit with the girls however. I could see several leaning over their tables to get a closer look at him in his ripped white T-shirt and dark leather trousers.   
"Also the new Prefects will receive their badges and letters at their dormitories. Now on to the newest Hogwarts tradition. There will be a challenge to help get the houses and new transfers to have inter-house relations. It is called the challenge of the knights. Way back in the years of the founders knights still roamed and went about quests. This year it will be similar. The muggle world knows of King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table… what they don't know about is the eight knights that served under Merlin. These eight knights rebelled against one-another in four separate groups: the Lion, The Wolf, The Mare, and The Snake. Each of you will be divided into one of these groups and two from each group will be chosen as knights. You will go through competition, just as they did, each gaining points through their own ways, and by the end of the year one of you will reign victor."  
Everyone had fallen in to a dead hush listening to the Headmaster speak. I knew I wanted to be a knight, and chances were good that that was what was on Harry and Ron's mind as well. I could already see fencing with them, and it brought a smile to my face.  
"You will find out which team you are on in Potions class.  
"Ah yes and a few more brief notices: Playing with the Dragon is strictly not permitted…yes even for you two" he said staring at the Weasley twins. "Miss Virginia Weasley has taken and passed a test, and she will be moving up a year in classes." Several hoots and wolf whistles responded to this and she blushed. I grinned knowing that she'd at least be in my potion class and Care of Magical Creatures. Charlie whooped loudly as did some of the other Dragon tamers.  
"And-" Dumbledore interrupted the celebration. "We have decided classes will start tomorrow."  
"What?!!!" I cried out as did most of the others who hadn't done their holiday homework quite yet.  
***-  
I am going to move up a year! YES! Okay, I'm better now. Well, I had thought about perhaps asking if girls could be knights but decided against it when I thought back to my other duties. Professor McGonagall caught me in the hall on my way back from the feast and handed me a stack of homework from my new classes since I wasn't taking the old ones. She told me I did not need to finish it in one night but just to look some of it over and hand in the other stuff.  
We made it back to the common room with several new people, none of them looking even remotely tired. I glanced at Raven who I had befriended during the feast. She was holding the Hogwarts Holiday Homework packet that she had received when she had been accepted as a Transfer. She sighed heavily and threw it down on one of the tables.  
"Vhat iz zis omework about?" I looked down at the page it had been open to. Potions. Potions could be one of my favorite subjects if only Snape didn't hate me so much. It was a particularly nasty page in which he listed three ingredients and you had to list the reaction.  
"I can help you out with it." I said glancing at a clock on the wall. 8:30 p.m. it read. I still had time. "Let's do it over here so that when we get the answers we won't give them to everyone," I said gesturing to the corner and then at Neville who had been swarmed by people for answers since his Grandmother had made him do it earlier. She agreed and we moved over to a corner with Zachary Linell. He had been re-threading his beautiful cedar bow, but jumped at the opportunity to work with us. Several of the guys had teased him for coming from Beuxaton until they heard some of the girls scowling at him. He had been an archer most of his life and had clearly proved it when he shot the apple that Fred had been tossing and catching after nicking it from the feast. The girls claimed that he was a terrible nuisance, so I instantly rebelled against them and became his friend.  
We sat perched over in the corner.  
"Letz start with zee poizonz." Raven whispered.  
"Potions" Zachary corrected her, flipping his long blond hair out of his face. The other thing about him that had startled everyone was he hadn't a French accent at all.  
"Hippogriff hair and Dragon's liver and Phoenix tears," I read aloud. " Well the phoenix tears are for healing and the Hippogriff hair is usually for anything internal, in this case the Dragon's blood is probably to clear or kill something in the blood or lung… what?" I looked up to find them both staring at me.  
"It iz no zuprize zat she haz moved up a grade." Raven spoke leaning over and pushing Zachary's wide mouth shut.  
The rest of the homework went by pretty quickly, and I did answer most of the questions but I learned a lot, and was glad to have two new friends that were Gryffindors. At 10, Charlie and Thomas and Dint, the other tamers walked into the Gryffindor common room. In front of them was professor McGonagall.  
"Charlie!" I jumped up and ran over embracing him in a hug after pushing past Fleur and Tracy.  
"Hey congratulations! I heard your moving up a year!" He cried picking me up and twirling me the way he use to when I was five.  
"Yeah, but what are you doing here?" I asked turning to receive hugs from the two other tamers. I had gotten to know them quite well, as sometimes they would come to the Burrow when Charlie visited.  
"Well Dumbledore says that in the common rooms there are hidden rooms for guests and we decided to stay here in Gryffindor. It did take a while to convince Dint that this was better than Ravenclaw, but this is where the party's at!" Professor McGonagall clucked her tongue at the last statement but all and all seemed pleased to have one of her favorite students back. She tapped a small glowing orb to the wall and a door appeared just underneath the staircases and they left us and entered it to put up their stuff. Fred and George surprised everyone by not working on their packets. I walked over casually and asked.  
"Relax, we've got it done. We just don't want to end up like that." He jerked his chin toward Neville who was now strapped to one of the couches and having tickling charms placed on him when he didn't give out the answers. Fred reshuffled the cards and I got a closer look at them. Women danced around on them occasionally discarding a shirt.  
"Fred! What the heck is that? Where did you get those? That's terrible." I cried out in horror.  
"Cool it Gin. There Lee's. O.K.?"   
"He I looked at the three of them playing a hand of poker. "All right Lee, if you loose this round you have to loose the same item as this playing card." Lee groaned as she began to inch her pants down a bit. It was going to be a Loooooooong night at this rate.  
  
A/N I don't own them. DUH! Well thank you to everyone who reviewed. Go and cast your votes for boxers or briefs for Lee Jordan. Next chapter we'll get a more in depth view of the new Slytherns the common room and how Ginny is going to get there. And the Challenge!! Tell me what you think! Review if you care review if you don't. Reviews make me write faster, or even at all. I think I'll start a vote for who the hottest guy is in this story, or who should be seen in leather pants?!!!   
P.S. Belle means beautiful and Fourrure means fur in French so the Drumstrang girl's name mean's beautiful fur, which fits her since they have to wear the heavy coats where ever Drumstrang in it's un-plottable location is. 


	11. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
A/N for everyone who thought that I had lost my sanity temporarily and thought that Lee was a girl, I am sorry. I in truth meant that the stripper on the card was pulling off her pants and that if he lost he would have to as well. I don't own them all! Oh and to those beautiful people who were so kind as to review…I LOVE YOU!!!  
***-   
I stared at the new Slytherns. They were a wild bunch, but several of them looked less fierce and dark. Belle laughed at a couple of the new girls gazing with longing looks in my direction. She walked over as I turned to glance behind me and make certain that they weren't looking at some one else.  
"Come Draco, vee need your 'elp with va 'omework. Eet is very diverent than vat vee 'ave at 'ome."  
"Vell Belle vis is your 'ome now," Jonathan cried out spining her around and grabing her around the waist, something I found out later that if any other boy had tried they would have had been cursed with one of the three tragedies. The three tragedies were the three unforgivable curses, but as Jonathan called them. The homework was extremely depressing, as it had been what Professor Moody the original had assigned after exiting his crate. There were pictures of people suffering under the three and you had to identify and explain why.  
"Vee are like veese three tragedies," Jonathan cried out in a sickeningly cheerful voice as Belle and I wrote Adva Kedadva next to the picture of a man lying. It had been the only picture that hadn't moved since we turned to that page.  
"Vat in Merlin's name are you rambling on about now?" Belle said smirking as she looked up at him from the packet.  
"'Onestly! Draco, you are Imperious, putting girlz under your zpell. You make vee others follow your every command. I am the Cruticus, vrightening the others. I am even 'urting some, not that I mean to," he added when Belle shot him an angry look.  
"But you," he said recovering quickly, "You are Adva Kedadva, instantainous death, vith a strange sort of beauty." She nodded approvingly. "Let us promise, that even if vee are split up in va Knight's challenge, we will stay vriends and 'elp eachother."  
"I agree!" I cried thrusting my goblet of hot chocolate against each of theirs in turn. We drank and took off to our dormitories.  
It took me a brief moment to realize that some one was following me.  
"What were you talking about with the other transfers?" Pansy walked up to me grabbing my hand Jonathan turned to look at my reaction. His eyes held curiosity of whether I'd tell or not.  
"None of your concern… Pansy." I sent her an angered face hoping she'd catch on but she didn't.  
"Come on, you use to tell me all your secrets, tell me again…like you use to." She slid my hand down against her cheek and let it linger there for a moment before tracing her curves with it. I felt Jon's eyes on my back and another set down the hall and at the common room waiting with unpleasant anticipation. I let her continue holding my hand as I traced the waist of her skirt gingerly. I played her game gripping her hand a little and pulling it behind her back… and then tighter as I heard her gasp out in pain a little. I had stopped and my fake smile disapeared. I held her hand tight behind her back.  
"You," I said calmly in my practiced drawl, "were not invited and do not need to mess with my affairs, got it? Now let go or I will pull harder- possibly even break your arm."  
She obeyed and stepped back a bit. I looked over at Jonathan smiling happily. I turned back towards Pansy and found her glaring at the nasty grin of Belle.  
"You 'eard 'im. Get lost!" Belle smiled at her pug-like face.  
"Do you really think he likes you better than me?" Honestly, could Pansy not catch the hint? Belle was enjoying herself though. She let out a scary laugh and pushed her self against my stomach. I felt her arms curve around my back and I protectively placed mine wrapped around her stomach. I barely caught a tiny glimpse of envy in Jonathan's eyes.  
"'Ow could 'e ever like you vhen there is someone like me?"  
Pansy let out a gut piercing cry, and stumbled back towards the commons.  
Belle let go and bowed as we began to clap.  
"Vhank you, I'll be 'ere all year. Now you guys get some good sleep, uh? We'll be 'aving some of vhat double potions tomorrow." She playfully punched Jonathan and skipped back towards the girls' dorm singing 'I think I am going to 'ave a good year!'  
***-  
I was frightened. Well actually slightly scared. No I was very scared. I had whispered my findings about the poker game to both Raven and Zachary. Both had become a bit giggly, but Zachary was because he had drank that bottle of butter beer from under the red couch that the date was so old the label faded and begun to crack off. At least we thought that it was butter beer. He kept muttering 'low tolerance' and fell on top of a couple of squealing first years. He pulled out an arrow and quickly thread it into his bow and pulled back aiming to fire.  
Everyone jumped or ducked except the poker players to immerse in the game to notice. He let it fly just as Charlie opened the door shirtless. It whipped right over his head, gently fluffing his hair before impaling an arachnid right in the arch of the doorway. Then Zach simply passed out. Charlie smirked.  
"What's up with him?" Charlie asked, grinning as he shook Zach's shoulder.  
"We dared him to drink a bottle of butter beer that we found under one of the couches." Raven giggled, sending a quick glance over at the poker table. Lee didn't look like he was doing to well.  
"Under which chair?" Charlie ran a quick hand through his untamed hair. His grin had turned into a wild smile and he glanced around. Raven pointed to the couch furthest from the fire. Charlie let out a yell and dashed over. "Adler! Dint! Get your lazy butt's out of bed and get over here!" They did, Dint still with shaving cream covering most of his face and his razor/transfigured wand in hand, and Adler's black hair dripping and clinging to his face. He must have just gotten out of the shower as he was only wearing a towel.  
Charlie flipped over the chair working on a loose board on the bottom. Adler let out a sort strangled cry and sprinted towards him jumping over a pair of first years (Let's hope they didn't look up) and began to pry at the board also. Dint walked over slowly shaving with his wand as he did.   
"No wonder I was the only one of us to be put in Ravenclaw." Dint tapped the board with his wand and it came off. The other two shot him feigned nasty looks and tossed him another of the bottles just like the one we had fed to Zachary. "Whoah, you don't drink a whole bottle of this at once! It strengthens in time too. This stuff's like ten-twelve years old at least."  
"Hey Dint, Adler," Charlie said and they both looked up. "See that boy on the couch? He just drank the whole bottle thinking it was butter beer."  
"Your kidding?" Adler walked over to Zach who was crying out things like 'it was I who let the beast out', 'I will take you on with my bare hands', and 'well aren't you a pretty little lass."  
"You will be my bride," said in barely above a whisper, though the whole common room could hear it. The room was in silence except for the occasional grunt from the poker game and reshuffling the deck.   
"Enervate," Adler whispered, bringing Zachary back to consciousness. To reassure everyone of this, he let out a terrified scream.  
"Where the heck did the beautiful princess go? I was about to say 'I do' when you had to come…" Zachary got a good look around. Everyone was laughing.  
"Get up Romeo, zis iz not zee best place for you right now." Raven laughed and helped him up. He suddenly clenched his stomach and raced over to the window sticking his head out. He was throwing up and sobering quickly.  
We heard a nasty splashing noise and a scream. Raven gazed excitedly out the window.  
"Direct hit! 'E got zee couple making-out down zhere like a bullz eye." Everyone laughed and several people raced over to get a look. "Zey say what you 'ad to drink waz Vire Vhisky, Zach. Zach? You are not going to throw up again are you?"  
"Bugger! This is the worst hangover!" Zach walked over and snatched the arrow from the wall. He sat on the sill of the window rubbing his forehead. Raven walked over still giggling as she patted his back.  
"Crap! No! Dragon Crap!" Lee threw down his cards and walked over hoisting himself up on to the mantle above the fire place. "Might as well do this the right way. George, hit the lights, Fred, my music…"  
Suddenly the lights flickered out leaving it pitch black. Several people gasped.  
"Ladie's and Gent's, Warthogs and Roosters, young and Old-"  
"GEORGE Hurry up and get on with it!"  
"-I present you with L-eeeeeeeee Jo-rdan, dang I've waited a long time to do this…"  
The lights flashed back on and there stood Lee wearing only his -  
BOXERS!  
The girls shrieked and all of a sudden, a song came on.  
"He's got dumps like a truck, truck, truck, thighs like what, what , what, baby move your butt, butt, butt." (A/N I'm not a hundred percent certain on those lyrics) He jumped off the mantle and began to dance around the squealing girls. He even lip-synched the words.  
"Thong, th-thong, thong, thong, thong, I like the way the beat goes, baby move your booty ohhhh"  
Suddenly Professor McGonagall burst through the common room portrait. She gasped. The music stopped. The lights quit flickering to the beat. There standing in the middle of the common room was Lee Jordan looking super embarrassed, but really hot in nothing but his boxers.  
"Mr. Jordan and the two Weasley twins, come with me, as for the rest of you… BED!" and we scrambled out of her sight as quickly as possible. She left and I checked the clock.  
The common room was empty and it was 5 till midnight!   
Perfect.  
***-  
Two minutes to midnight. I stood back in the now empty common room waiting. I had put out the fire and was holding a candle as my only source of light. All of a sudden there was a whoosh and a beautiful hawk soared down and out of the fireplace. Attached to it's leg was a letter. It read  
  
Good Evening,  
Take the hawk to your dorm and set it on your bed. Get in and close the curtains. Quit making that disgusted face that I know you are right now. Just do it. Trust me.  
Love,  
Ginny  
  
Feeling beyond crazy I followed her instructions. I thought of the terrible sight that awaited Jonathan if he suddenly decided to wake up and saw me closing the curtains around my self and a bird.  
Luckily he didn't.  
I shut the curtains and the bird changed. Ginny. I should have known. She smiled and wrapped me in her arms. She looked exhausted so I just let her fall asleep in my arms. I woke up before her and so did Jonathan.  
He swung open the curtains yelling good morning, gasped, apologized and swung them shut.  
"Draco, Merlin's beard I'm sorry! So Sorry." Ginny who had woken up pushed herself off my chest and smiled.  
"Is there any one else out there?" I asked, knowing that if he was making a scene then everyone else would want to know who was with me.  
"No just ve and uh vell, Belle is 'ere too." He answered.  
"I am 'ere Draco dearest, vas I missed?" She spoke.  
"I missed you like a lion does a thorn, it's Ok Gin. They don't mind." Ginny opened the curtain and looked into the two other people's faces. I just stared shocked, in a tiny black nightgown, Belle looked hot, but I wasn't really looking for anyone else. I already had Ginny.  
"Well it looks like vee Imperious is doing vine, much better van I ex-pected avter seeing vat Pan-asy girl try at 'im last night." Ginny looked at Belle in surprise and with some curiosity. "Don't vorry about Draco, 'e told 'er to sod off, if a few more vords."   
Now Ginny gazed at me with a quizzical look. "Draco darling, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"   
"Nothing doll. Just an old flame turned cold." She laughed at this and pushed herself off the bed.  
"I do not believe vhat vee 'ave meet. I am Jonathan and vhis iz Belle… Belle? Vhere did she go?" Jonathan turned to where she had been standing before she had disappeared. She stepped out of another bed that had had the curtains pulled and carried Jason on one hip. Jason was grinning sluggishly as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.  
"Morning Jason." Ginny smiled so warmly at him that I had to be jealous, even though he was only 3 and a half, and would never even dream of stealing Ginny from me. I saw her stand and tap her fingers in a neat little pattern on her wrinkled robes. Instantly they became smooth and a majestic green that had gold embroidery on them. They swept the ground behind her where they came to a thicker black edging that some how managed to never pick up the thick dust that had accumulated over the summer.  
Belle watched with a grin that I would later learn that meant she was up to no good. Jonathan was looking slightly miffed that she had not yet used her wand.  
"Very neat trick, but vee must change ju----st a little bit." Belle produced her wand, which we had no clue where from in that tiny night gown. She bit her bottom lip as if concentrating, then hummed a few notes while swishing the wand. Jon and I let our moths hang wide open.  
Ginny's robes turned a more forest green and the edges became velvet. The entire robe tightened and the front ban to lace up tightly in a satiny string. The sleeves became belled and her hair elegantly pulled it's self up into a high tail with a few lose strands still falling into her amber eyes. Her lips darkened a more blood red and her cheeks flushed rose. The boots she had conjured with her robes grew a few inches so that she was only an inch shorter than me. I goggled at Belle's final product. Only Jason's applause brought me back to my normal state of mind.  
"Like I said, zee zmall changes and it's perfect. Mind you. She could 'ave done it 'erself, but it needs my fashion statement. Zoooo- vhat due you think?" Belle elbowed Jon in the stomach awaiting his response. He could only nod. Ginny who had not yet seen herself, clapped her hands together, and as she pulled them apart a mirror formed floating between them. She gasped at the reflection then turned and wrapped a dumbfounded Belle in a hug. Belle was quite surprised and responded to the gesture quite akwardly.  
"It's beautiful." Ginny breathed pulling away and looking back into the mirror.  
"It's not beautiful, you are," I said smiling and she blushed even more, smiling warmly at me.  
"I'm hungry!" Jason pulled my eyes from where they were locked in Ginny's.  
"Shoot. Nearly forgot. Ginny, how are you going to get back?" I asked, suddenly realizing a load of problems.  
"Like yesterday. The same way as I got in," She said with a wink, and walked over to the window. As she squatted in the thick stone frame, several inches of skin from between her boots and waist showed. I began to stare, but quickly caught myself. She leaped from the small window, quickly changing into a pure white dove this time. She flew out of sight with the four of us gazing at her through the window.  
"Wooooah Imperious, you pick vhem vell, very vell." I smirked at Jon's comment.  
"Let's go slow-pokes. Jason and I vill leave with out you…" We turned to see Belle. Her night gown only two inches longer and had gone from satin night wear to velvet, still black, and only having a single silver studded strap that wrapped around her neck. Her short hair was unnaturally straight, and she wore thick so-dark-brown-it-seems-black boots with fur cuffs on the edges. She laughed at our looks.  
"But Belle, I vought vhat you bought your 'Ogwart's robes?" Jonathan stared at her increduously.  
"Do you really vink I'd miss this opportunity to vorget vee dress code, Cruticus?" With that Jonathan and I were left to quickly change and hurry down to breakfast.  
---*  
Wow. Oh wow! I am not changing this gown back. I entered the Great Hall… and caught the attention of… The Great Hall. I EVEN had the TEACHERS gawking. That is, until Belle arrived. The two boys followed her, catching the large, heavy wood door and panting. Some how, even when Draco is flushed and tired he still manages to hold his cool arrogant look. His hair is slightly slicked back but a few of his bangs fall into his eyes. I can tell he's sleepy.   
I won't exactly admit this to anyone, but last night he had a nightmare. Or at least I think it was a nightmare. He looked as if he was trying to scream but no sound resulted. And he clutched his wrist and I discovered a small scar, kind of deep and purple with a faint glow of silver running through it. Kind of like the one on Jason's arm too. They are a scratch and two slits running across it. Like the books. They have that same design etched into their leather covers. I better remember to tell some one.  
I'll go to Delvi, or Dumbledore. No I can't, or rather I shouldn't. I'll confront Draco about it tonight. That's what I'd want if it were about me.  
On a happier note, Pansy is eyeing Draco in his sharp looking forest green cloak, as a person dying of thirst does water. I wonder how intimate their relationship is. Scratch that, how intimate it was. He' s mine now. But as jealous as I am, it's nice to see Belle watching over him for me. He keeps fingering the silver dragon clasp on his cloak as if it means the world to him. Another thing I must ask him about. I'll probably have to make a list.  
Does Belle not see that Jonathan is staring at her? Perhaps she's playing hard to get. God, I just need to take my eyes out of other people's love affairs, and prep for my first class as a fifth year.  
I've got potions first. That means Draco. Unfortunately that also means Snape. Who returned last night and seems even more cranky than usual.   
Good. That was the bell.  
***-  
Servus is back. I'm surprised. Well, not that much as I know that he was spying for the good side and that he probably has been officially found out. He's done a poor job at hiding the dark bruises on the left side of his face. He limps as well. Perhaps the Death Eater's were less than pleased with his priority and even reluctant in his release. Did he escape?  
Perhaps Potions won't end up being so pleasant first thing on Monday mornings. I walked to class quickly, smirking to myself each time Pansy glances at me and then Belle. I sat at a table before I noticed place cards. Just Great! He paired my group up with Potter, Weasel, and Granger. Unfortunately no sign of Ginny's name. At least I am with Jonathan and Belle.  
"How tragic it is that your Headmaster feels the need to entertain you so." Snape's voice icily hung over the class as everyone filed in. Some of the new students shivered. Belle and Jonathan nodded in approval. "A game, a challenge, when you, the student body should, would and could better use the time to wizen yourselves in such subjects. Miss Weasley! What are you doing in my classroom at this hour? Might I suggest that you go attend transfiguation with your year? Perhaps transfigure your self a watch?" Snape glared at my girl, allowing me to notice her for the first time in the potion's room, eyes furrowed as she looked for her place tag.  
"Excuse me sir. Professor, she has taken and passed a test to allow her to skip a year." I had found my voice before Potter had, as he was looking oh so attractive with his mouth open wide, as if preparing to speak.  
"A terrible mistake if you ask me. Perhaps your test was not properly graded? Very well. Join Draco's table so he can look over you…"  
Ginny found her place at my side, looking both nervous and uncomfortable.   
"Relax you'll be fine." I mentally sent her.  
"You all will be working up batches of a potion to sort you into groups for this little… game, that the headmaster has prepared for you. This is too difficult for the younger years," (He took this time to send an angry glare at Ginny) "but too easy for my 6 and 7th year classes. In other words, 5th year will make this potion for the whole school, and therefore will be back in this classroom, not only after double potions, but I believe your elective class as well." He paused to hear the groaning effect fall over most of the class. "But before we start, I will be collecting the homework packets…"  
More groaning followed this, as well as some sniffling from Neville who had some how misplaced his. Ginny pulled her completely finished packet, as thick as a text book, out of thin air and handed it to a now very disturbed Snape. Up until that point he had come up to her holding out his hand thinking she would have had to make some excuse up.  
"I think that I shall question you all through out the period on random questions, to see if you all were severely stupid enough to copy and expect to get away with it." With this comment he sent another glare toward Ginny who was pulling out ingredients for the potion. Ron groaned and mumbled something about not being able to memorize an entire packet.  
"You will be using the schools supplies-" He leaned over her shoulder with brows arched to examine the trays Ginny had been filling with all sorts of ingredients that most people, even I, a Slythern, couldn't recognize. "Obviously everyone in the classroom has not brought this amount to class… What?! Powdered Unicorn hoof can not be sold with out proper permission. Miss Virginia, I strongly hope you have not stolen or smuggled this." He looked more like he hoped she had, not only so he could punish her, but perhaps to confiscate it as well. He held it up to the small window's light.  
"I promise you, Professor, that I did all that was necessary before obtaining that specific ingredient." She quickly clapped her hands and all of her ingredients were back inside of her sack. His scowl made the heavy dark bruises on his left cheek more evident.  
He handed her back the bottle of ingredients and then as if to say 'you're not that special' clapped his own hands together to produce a beautifully calligraphy copied page of important instructions at each of the tables. From what I could tell from the glaring daggers of the both of them, Ginny had accepted the challenge. She did not, however, allow it to distract her concentration on her potion work.  
"Ah Malfoy. If something good must be brought out of this, I guess at least you won't try anything while you are in our group." Ron glanced up from where his dagger sliced into Dragon Root to tell me. His eyes held mine with a mixture of dislike and confusion.  
"More like, was so tragically joined into by absolutely no doing of his own of course, because he would rather lay down and die," I shot back and I heard Jonathan and Belle both laughed, as well as a boy with long blond hair and a bow and set of arrows on his back. I didn't know him but it seemed that Ginny did as she turned and spoke quickly to him and a girl with black curly hair. Both grinned and nodded. I looked over at Hermoine who was concentrating so hard on the instructions that she didn't even notice her fingers gently caress over her new shining prefects badge. That didn't hold my attention long though as my eyes drifted back to Ron's dagger. The blade was obsidian-black wrapped neatly in silver Celtic knots.  
"Weasley, where did you get that knife?" It was clearly too expensive to fit under his normal category of belongings. Ginny didn't seem happy enough with him right now to have made it for him.  
He looked up at me with his ice blue eyes holding curiosity now rather than that dull hatred. "A gift… from my brother in Egypt. Why?"  
"Charlie?" I asked, having him answer my questions before I would answer his.  
"No, Bill. He is a curse breaker. It belonged to an angry Pharaoh, he said, before it was cursed. Why the bloody Hell do you care Malfoy?"  
"I guess I just like knives and sharp objects. I wouldn't use it to cut the Banshee Hair though. It will ruin the blade."  
"Kind of like stabbing that great sword of yours through my sister, right? Or is killing a virgin at the tip of it suppose to make it better… perhaps worth more?" His hate for me had resurfaced instantly, and his knuckles were white with the tight grip on the dagger.  
"Cool it. Unless you don't know the rules to Wizard fencing, which you Ron obviously don't, it is not proper to kill the opponent-" I began.  
"When a woman, and unless under conditions where the audience is great enough or the woman's wrong doing is suffice enough… besides you don't even know Ron if I am a Virgin or not." This statement from Ginny caught more eyes than just her brother's. "Relax! I am. Don't put those in till I add the powdered Griffin Talons."  
Snape now had obviously decided we had had enough chatting time and began to quiz students out loud.  
Neville was his first victim. He had of shocked everyone by stuttering out the answer correctly. Disturbed so much by this, Snape spun on to one of the transfers.   
"You!" he cried out limping over to the table with the boy with long blond hair. "What is your name."  
"Zach." The boy's reply was short but he set down his supplies and looked up at the professor.  
"How muggle-American." Snape smirked at the name to himself. "Tell me, what ingredient can be added to the blood of a sphinx to make it fatal?"  
"Goblin teeth if the sphinx blood is boiled, The horn of a Welsh dragon if at room temperature.---"  
"Stop looking at the girl!" He pointed at Ginny making her flinch. "Why are you looking at her?"  
"Because she helped me find the answers last night…"  
"She helped you… Perhaps by showing you her paper?"  
"No sir, hers was not done last night either as we both received ours last night, sir. Her because she had just been approved to skip a year and mine because I was a late transfer." He said now staring hard at the aging professor's gleaming black eyes.  
"Why are you such a late transfer, as to have only gotten you work last night?" Snape was not trying at all to keep the bitter cold out of his voice. It jumped to my conclusion that this was because he wanted to hear that the boy feared Voldemort. That the dark Lord was the reason he had transferred, and it had all been out of fear. That way the old man could praise himself in being so strong in his spying at his own risk for our side. So brave and deserving.  
"Because, Voldemort killed my parents, sir. My only remaining family is near here. If it was up to me I wouldn't be here. I would be out trying to stop him. I don't fear for myself. Voldemort has caused their deaths, and I wish to cause his."  
All the students had swiveled on their stools to look this boy in the face. Even Snape had lost his energetic anger. Each time he said 'sir' he looked as if he was struggling to keep from snapping. The boy held a knife carved intricately into a wolf's head at one end and with the last bit of anger he had plunged it in to the depths of the wooden table's surface. He sighed suddenly and drew the knife out of the wood with out touching it. He closed his eyes and breathed methodically for a moment before returning to the tedious work of separating the main vein from the long skinny leaves piled on his table. Then to shock everyone even more, he continued his list of answers to the professor's problem. "The tongue of a banshee if brewed at midnight, sticking the blade of the Excaliber has been said to work at all times but noon on Wednesday, the scales of a balisk…"  
"That will do Zachary. All those are fine except the one about the Banshee. I believe that simply puts the victim into the same state of mind as a dementor's kiss… Very well, will you please speak to me at my desk?"  
No one, I repeat, no one on the planet has ever seen Servus Snape speak to someone, especially a new Gryffindor, that way. He didn't even sneer once. The boy, Zach, wiped the blade of his knife off on his tunic and pocketed it before heading up to the teacher's desk. Though the whole class was watching his every move, neither he nor Snape seemed to realize or care. The room was entirely too quiet and Zach walked over to him, stepping so nimbly that even the hard echoing dungeon floor didn't make a sound as his leather boots hit the floor. Snape finally noticed the concentration level of his class and burst out at us to get back to work.  
We did with out needing a second telling. Ginny briefly left our table to comfort the girl with ebony black hair. She is a friend I guess of the boy's and hadn't been told that yet. She looked sickly pale all of a sudden and near fainting.  
Ginny returned looking miserable in the least. "I have a feeling that Zachary wouldn't have told anyone if he had the choice, it seems he hates being pitied," she whispered so that only our group could hear. In that way I admired the boy and related to him in a way.  
Zach stumbled his way to his seat not smiling in the least, but he no longer looked nearly so angry.  
By the end of double potions each group had finished nearly four batches each, but Snape was growling that if we didn't work faster there would not be enough to have the competition.  
I was slightly discouraged because I had been thinking that by the end of class I would know which group I was to be divided into. Ginny must thought the same, but she kept glancing at the small purple star on the back of her wrist. She told me that she had hid it from Snape to avoid any further ridiculing from him. I grabbed up her hand and looked at it to inspect the star more closely.  
"Maybe you should go to see Madam Prophmey. I don't know about it being purple." I looked up and noticed Harry and Ron both eye me strangely.  
Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?  
"What? Snape said to watch over her… K?" I spat savagely at them with little effect on their part.  
I said good bye to Jonathan and Belle as both had something else next. With a quick look at my schedule I realized that I had divination with that old bat woman next. I'm sure she use to make me happy in her classes with each continual mention of a death of one of her other students and then bring up Potter in some way. I really could care less about Potter now as long as he keeps his hands off Ginny. I just realized in a terrible sort of light that I am starting to sound like one of her over protective brothers.  
As I climbed the new tasseled rope ladder to the hole in the wall, which they consider a classroom, I realized that the class was larger for some reason. I found my name once again on a tiny sparkly name plate and once again next to Potter, and Weasley. It seemed Ginny was their with the girl with black hair, and Zach.  
"Welcome, Welcome back to Divination class." Her usually misty voice sounded hoarse and cracking. "I have merged my classes into one due to the fact that some could not bare the tremendous difficulty of this art and have dropped out." More like got sick of listening to her annoying fake and false predictions. "My inner senses tell me that you have yet to be sorted for the tournament. Am I correct?" Several people nodded while others rolled their eyes. A couple students even began to cough out 'staff meeting'. Padama and Lavender, however, looked intensely impressed. "Well of course I am correct, as my innermost senses never lie. I think we will start out with special tea leaves to decipher what team we will end up in before we are actually in it. Then we will move in to the tarot cards and star charts as a review of last year, and perhaps have a closer look at the success or failure of our teams. It really is a pity that the head master would not allow the crystal ball to work its magic in how to decide which team a student belongs in. Ah, speak of the inner eye, Virginia, didn't I tell you that your studies would improve and would see the results so clearly as this?" The crazy woman stared at Ginny, her yellow teeth gleaming as she nodded.  
"No professor. I am afraid you did not. I do remember that you told me a dark-haired mysterious man would cause me much pain and suffering when he would not allow me his love and then die a tragic death just as things were looking up. But I can't really say that has happened either." Ginny bit her lip to hold back a smile as the woman straightened back up and coughed pretending she hadn't heard her quite properly.  
"Maybe it just hasn't occurred yet. The star chart never lies."  
"Yes but the whole thing revolved around a star, the Alpha star to be exact, which has ceased to exist for over 14 years now. I due believe that the star in it's place-"  
"Nonsense child! Are you questioning my authority or ability in the subject that I was hired to teach?"  
  
A/N ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH that chapter took so long that it hurt to write. The whole time I was wondering if I would get to the actual sorting, but there was just too much to cram. Oh yeah, no excuse but I fried my face on vacation and hurt my knee. Oh Drill team tryouts are next week. Wish me luck if you aren't too peeved at me for taking my time with this over due chapter. Pay close attention to details as they will come in to play in later chapters. Thanks for reading this, and if you find yourself bored out of your mind or enjoying it just a little…a few reviews would be pleasing. I know I am really not that deserving but they keep me writing faster. Well I think I ought to go crack the remnants of my peeling sunburned skin off. Maybe I'll do it 


End file.
